


To Be Heard

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Alpha Pack, M/M, Romance, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: With the Darach killing people and none of his Pack listening, Stiles is surprised to find that there are people who do want to listen, who are impressed by his mind, his skills. By him. Stiles finds himself with people that want to hear him, that don't leave him in danger by himself. And perhaps with the Alpha of Alphas he has found something more
Relationships: Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 214
Kudos: 1239





	1. Ignored

Stiles was fuming, and panicking and angry, and hurt and...exhausted, he was frankly exhausted.

He was exhausted from running around at stupid o'clock after all the crap that went on in this town, and all the trouble that the others got into, he was the first one that they called when something weird and stupid happened, but then none of them listened to what he had to say about what was going on. He was fed up of speaking and no one listening.

He had done hours and hours and hours of research, using up the few hours where he should be sleeping but wasn't running around after the others to research what the hell was going on around town, which took right off from the research he had done on the Alpha Pack, which no one had bothered to look through.

And now he was trying to convince everyone that someone was going around killing people, sacrificing them, and no one was listening. His gut was telling him that this person was more dangerous than the Alpha Pack, that this person was going to get more people hurt, that they were the one that they needed to be looking out for.

And no one was listening to him. No one believed him. They scoffed and told him he was being ridiculous when he tried to tell them about this person.

The Darach.

He wanted to scream as he got told yet again that 'people don't sacrifice virgins Stiles, stop being ridiculous,' never mind the fact that he had proof that people were sacrificing virgins. He had tried to get everyone in the Pack to listen to him, Scott, Lydia, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Issac, even Jackson. The only one he had not gone to was Allison and that was...he couldn't be in the same room with her without feeling like he was going to have a heart attack, the memory of her brown eyes watching uncaringly as Gerard beat him bloody haunted his nightmares and was another huge reason he was exhausted. She had barely blinked when Gerard had threatened to take his innocence...when he had had Stiles' jeans around his ankles. No Chris had been the one to stop that when he had come into the room and caught his father.

So, no, he thought he would rather be a virgin sacrifice than to speak to Allison.

He was leaning against a tree just inside the preserve, exhausted and furious and just generally fed up after being told essentially that he was just in the way by Scott when he had tried to get who was supposed to be his best friend to listen to him again about the Darach.

He was out of options.

His eyes snapped open when a twig snapped and he met the blue eyes of the Alpha Twins as they sat down slowly and carefully, their hands held upward in a sign of peace as good five feet away from him.

"We don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk," One of them said, Aiden Stiles thought it was.

"About what?" Stiles said sharply sitting up and grabbing the vial of wolfsbane from his pocket that he had taken to carrying around with him.

"We really don't mean any harm," The other twin, Ethan, said seeing the vial. "We are going to stay right here,"

"As though I don't know you couldn't be across this space in the blink of an eye," Stiles snorted derisively. "I have been attacked by enough wolves to know that!"

"Wolves, plural?" Aiden frowned a little.

"Peter Hale when he was all mad and Alphaish, Scott when he was first turned, Derek's pack when they were first turned, Jackson last week. Honestly, I think at this point you lot are the only wolves in Beacon Hills right now that haven't tried to attack me!" Stiles snapped, the realisation making his heart clench slightly, he hadn't realised until this moment that little fact.

"Your own Pack attacked you?" Ethan frowned to match his twin, the two of them turning to look at each other.

"That is neither here nor there," Stiles said, and though he was aware that they would here the trip in his heart, they at least didn't know that he was only Pack adjacent and not Pack at all, he had no doubt that that information would get him shredded in seconds.

"We don't want to hurt you," Ethan said firmly. This was definitely Ethan, he was a little softer than Aident, a little more gentle.

"Then what do you want to talk about? The best restaurants in town? Best place to hide bodies? Sorry, both those bits of information are for my own knowledge only,"

"We don't want to know that right now," Aiden snorted actually amused by Stiles' sarcasm.

"We overheard you talking with McCall about the deaths that have been happening, it sounded like you know what it is and what is happening. Our Alpha has been looking into this, he has been trying to work out what it is, but we don't seem to have made the leaps that you sounded like you have," Ethan explained and Stiles frowned at him deeper.

"Innocent people have been dying, and something is going on, something dangerous, we can all smell and sense it," Aiden nodded.

Stiles stared at them, they had heard him talking and they...wanted to listen? They wanted to know what he had found. They believed him.

The feeling was...odd.

Before he could second guess himself he took his eyes off of the Alpha twins and dug into his backpack, pulling out the folder that he had put together with the information that he had managed to gather on the events that had been taking place in Beacon Hills this time.

The victims, the Darach, possible rituals that they were making with the sacrifices.

"Here," He threw the folder across the clearing towards to Twins, Aiden managing to catch it one-handed, stupid werewolf reflexes. "It is all my research on them, I am sure that they are a Darach, a dark druid. If they are killing people, they are doing it to build and gather power for something,"

"You're just giving this to us?" Ethan blinked.

"If you heard my conversation with Scott, then you heard that he doesn't believe me, and none of the others do. Something needs to be done about this before...before more people die. If you can do something about the Darach...someone needs the information," Stiles stammered.

"Thank you, we will take this right now to Deucalion and the others," Ethan nodded.

The two of them stood carefully, slowly so as not to startle him, inclining their heads before they took off, Stiles' research with them.

At least someone would use it.

* * *

"Your research was very impressive," The smooth cultured voice nearly gave Stiles a heart attack and he looked up to see who could only be Deucalion settling down into the seat opposite him, the huge werewolf Ennis settling at another table on the other side of the restaurant.

"Thank you?" Stiles cursed himself. He had just wanted to have some company while he ate, fed up of sitting in a silent house to eat his supper, and so he had come to his favourite restaurant for supper, enjoying the sound of people around him even though he was sitting by himself. Or had been.

"I mean it, it was very impressive, your mind is quite something, the leaps and bounds that it makes,"

"You don't believe it then?" Stiles scowled.

"Don't believe it? Why would you think that?" Deucalion asked calmly in a way that only riled Stiles more.

"Because everyone else has said that I have been seeing something that isn't there and leaping to conclusions!"

"I believe that we have a misunderstanding. I not only believe you, but I think that you are quite right in your belief that this is a Darach. I simply meant that your mind made jumps and leaps to reach conclusions that I believe it would have taken a much longer time for myself and others to come to the conclusion that you did, never mind that research that you have pulled together on Darach's and druid rituals,"

"Oh," Stiles blinked at him. "Right,"

"The twins tell me that your pack did not believe you, and dismissed you quite harshly," Deucalion nodded to the waitress when she dropped a plate down in front of Stiles and then himself. "Thank you kindly,"

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, handily dodging the conversation.

"Eating," Deucalion said pleasantly.

"Why are you eating here, with me?" Stiles sighed, fed up of games and...just everything.

"I apologise, I did not mean to upset you," Deucalion's manner changed straight away, bloody werewolf noses. "I have a few questions about your research, and I have to admit I was quite interested in meeting the mind behind the research,"

"You are looking for the Darach?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Deucalion nodded firmly. "This person is killing, sacrificing innocent people to gather power for who knows what,"

"What do you want to ask?" Stiles sighed.

"Please, eat," Deucalion motioned to the plate in front of Stiles, who against his better judgement started eating.

Over the next hour, they talked about various aspects of the research that Stiles had handed over to the Alpha Pack, new questions and theories from Deucalion had Stiles' head spinning and whirring with new ideas and theories, new angles that he could look at it from, new things to look up.

Sitting to the side of his empty plate was a notepad that Deucalion had managed to charm from a waitress, Stiles' notes and thoughts scribbled out in it.

The Alpha of Alphas was...interesting. His own mind was sharp and fast, also jumped through things with impressive speed and cunning, taking what Stiles would say and developing it, encouraging Stiles' own thoughts and ideas.

Stiles did not forget that this was the Demon Wolf, the Alpha of Alphas, here for reasons that they didn't know yet. But it was refreshing and pleasant to be able to talk to someone, someone especially who listened and could keep up with him, who was clearly appreciating his brain, was impressed by it, he even thought enjoyed it.

Deucalion waved over the waitress and ordered them both dessert, before turning back to Stiles and giving him his full attention, sharing information that he knew and had picked up in his time on Druids.

He was actually a little disappointed when their desserts were finished and he realised that it was time for him to leave, their conversation having clearly nearly finished without more research being done, research that Stiles was itching to dig into.

"I need to…" Stiles clutching the notepad close to his chest digging into his pocket for his wallet.

"Please, this is my treat. I have most enjoyed your company, Stiles, your research does not do your brain justice in person. Please, if you come across anything more, this is my number and email address," Deucalion slipped a piece of paper across to Stiles who hesitated for a few moments before he took the piece of paper and slipped it safely into his pocket.

"I will think about it," He said, but it only made Deucalion laugh.

"Of course," The Wolf stood smoothly along with Stiles.

Walking out the restaurant, getting into his jeep and driving away felt...odd. It felt as though it had all been some odd dream, as though he had not actually sat down to eat with the Alpha of the Alpha Pack, talked to him.

It was something so beyond odd that he could not even begin to work out what on the earth had happened, why Deucalion had sat and eaten with him, paid for his meal.

He also felt an ache in his chest when he realised that it was the longest conversation that he had had with someone in a long time with someone about something that was not about schoolwork, it was the most company he had had for longer than he could actually remember.

He could not remember the last time that one of the Pack had spoken to him outside of calling him to tell himself that there had been another attack and death, wanting him to check it over but not wanting to listen to his conclusions. He had given up trying to tell them about the Darach since he had handed the information to the Alpha Twins, and he had received smirks and digs from Jackson, mocking him for having been so wrong and dramatic, for wanting attention.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that the Pack met up, he knew that they all spent a lot of time together at Derek's loft talking about the Alpha Pack and what was happening in town, talking about what they could do.

It felt like a betrayal sitting and having a meal, talking to the man that they were all worried about, it felt like a betrayal having Deucalions number and email address burning a hole in his wallet.

But how many times had he been betrayed by them? How many times had they let him down? How many times had they left him to cope with everything himself, left him out of things, ignored him, not invited him to things? How many times had he risked his life for them and not even gotten a thank you in return, how many times had he needed their help and not received it?

None of them had noticed that he had been injured by Gerard, none of them had noticed that he had been taken by him, tortured by him, had nearly been… and they hadn't noticed, they hadn't realised. A pack of Werewolves and they had not smelt the blood, pain, panic and utter fear on him.

The Alpha Twins could have killed him that day and they wouldn't have realised until hours, maybe days later.

It was more than a little morbid to think about how long he would have laid in that forest, how long would his body have laid there until someone had finally realised that he was missing? How long would it take them to find him?

Between researching the Darach after his conversation with Deucalion and digging into things and school, and his...morbid thoughts, the days passed by quickly.

Until he found himself standing over another body, summoned by the Pack.

Another sacrifice, but this one he did not think was a virgin. He was aware of Jackson, Isaac and Erica mocking him, mocking his Darach theory considering to them it did not fit anymore. But it did, and it had just been narrowed down to what ritual it was, once they worked out why this person had been chosen.

Once he worked it out.

Or did it have to be just him?

He gave them some crap story to get them away from the area, and they were only too happy to go, leaving him alone, with a dead body in the middle of nowhere with no one else.

He dug out his wallet as soon as he knew they would be far enough away and before he could second guess himself was dialling the number on the slip of paper.

"Stiles? Is everything ok?" Deucalion's accented voice came down the phone as soon as he had said hello, concerned seemingly real in his tone.

"There is another body, one that doesn't match the virgin pattern, they have changed onto another group, three virgins, and now another group. Can...would you…" Now that he was speaking he felt foolish, his own Pack wouldn't indulge his theories and his…"

"We will be right with you, tell me where you are," Deucalion said firmly.


	2. Alone

Chapter Two

Stiles was still standing in the clearing when Deucalion arrived, along with Ennis and who Stiles knew to be Kali, the only female in the Alpha Pack, and the mate of Ennis. And who was staring at Stiles as though he were a rabbit and she was a very, very hungry wolf.

But, something in Stiles relaxed as soon as they stepped into the clearing, the fear of the Darach coming back and killing him leaving him now that these three powerful werewolves were here with him.

"Your Pack were here?" Deucalion frowned sniffing the air.

"Yes," Stiles nodded awkwardly.

"And they just left you here? By yourself? With a dead body and a killer on the loose? Even if they don't believe you about the Darach, they can not die that there is a killer!" Ennis growled lowly.

"I told them to go, so you could come here," Stiles felt his heart thumping a little in his chest, not sure whether it was out of fear, hurt or a mixture of the two. Could have also been absolute exhaustion.

"So that we did not hurt them?" Kali growled.

"So that a fight didn't break out and stamp all over any evidence that could be here to find!" Stiles said firmly. "Look, I just want to find out who is killing these people, I thought you did too, if you don't want to help then leave and I will do it myself!"

"Calm dear boy, calm. We want to find who is doing this as well," Deucalion reached out and took his shoulder gently, holding onto him.

"Look I don't need this, you can stand there and accuse me of whatever you like, but you are the ones who are here for who knows what reason, so don't speak to me as though I am the suspicious one! Help or don't help," Stiles shrugged Deucalion's hand off his shoulder, walking forward to start looking around, ignoring the hissed conversation from behind him.

"What is it you are looking for?" Ennis approached him carefully.

"Whoever they are will be looking for making sure they don't leave a track of themselves to supernatural senses, I doubt you will catch their scent and such, but maybe they left human signs that they would not think about while being careful to cover the supernatural…" Stiles paused before frowning at the ground near the body.

"What is that?" Ennis paused near him looking curiously at the area.

"A shoe print. Our Darach is a female," Stiles crouched down.

"How can you tell?" Deucalion asked from closer than Stiles was expecting.

"She wore heels to the woods," Stiles snorted.

"Classy," Ennis huffed.

"So a female Darach, that narrows it down a little more. Can you tell looking at them why they may have been chosen?" Deucalion asked.

"No, not unless it is something that you can sniff out?" Stiles asked.

"No, nothing," Deucalion sniffed the air.

"Ok, big guy you have a longer reach than I do. Put these gloves on for me and reach into the pocket for their wallet, so not brush against the body," Stiles warned handing over gloves to Ennis.

"Washing up gloves?!" Ennis raised an eyebrow at him.

"Less likely to leave behind DNA," Stiles nodded.

"If you're worried about leaving evidence what are you going to do about all the evidence your Pack left behind?" Kali raised an eyebrow at him

"What I always do, cover for them," Stiles sighed tiredly.

"We will have a look around the area and see if there is anything that we can pick up while you do that," Deucalion motioned Kali to where he wanted her to hunt out. Despite her clear misgivings of Stiles she went to work as requested, hunting and sniffing around, her red eyes glowing as she searched the area intently.

"It seems as though the Darach used magic to appear behind them and attack and kill them right where they were, there is no evidence of any attack in the area except for right where he died," She said coming back.

"I was able to find a few more footprints, I got some pictures of them, we also have the name of the victim, I have started doing a search into there Facebook and social media to see if I can figure out why they were chosen, what grouping they could fall into," Stiles rambled, ignoring the small black dots filling his vision. He was aware of Ennis frowning a little at him and sniffing the air more.

"The magic she used to cover the real scent of her magic is distinct, that is trackable, hopefully, she will slip up at some point," Deucalion sighed before reacting when Ennis made a noise of alarm. "What happened?"

"The kid just..passed out," Ennis adjusted Stiles in his arms, carefully keeping him off the ground. "He stinks of exhaustion and hunger, looking at him I am not sure that he had a good meal since that evening in the restaurant,"

Deucalion reached out and took the human from Ennis, easily lifting him off his feet and into his arms, burying his nose into the human's neck and breathing deeply.

"There is barely any scent of the Hale Pack on him, no more than you would expect from another classmate in school," He frowned confused.

"But they were definitely here, and...they called him," Ennis said looking up from Stiles' phone.

"The twins said that they were quite harsh with him when they were ignoring what he was saying about the Darach, and they haven't really mentioned him that much when they talk about their interaction with the Hale Pack at school, as though he isn't there with them during those interactions,"

"Either way they have not noticed that he is so exhausted and hungry that he is literally at passing out point, Hale should have scented this on him days ago," Deucalion scowled.

"What are we going to do with him, I don't suppose we can just leave him here," Kali sighed.

"Kali!" Ennis huffed.

"We're going to have to take him with us. I do not want to leave him vulnerable and alone when he is so…" Deucalion scowled holding the frail human a little closer. "I smell blood on him," He said sharply.

"It isn't enough for that to be the reason he passed out, but it is there," Ennis agreed, stepping closer and sniffing.

"Come, I want to get him back to the house, check him over and then feed him a damned meal," Deucalion turned and started walking back to their car. "He is lighter than a child,"

"The way you are smelling you don't see him as a child," Ennis teased, only laughing when the Alpha growled at him.

Huffing and throwing her hands up Kali followed after them, making sure that they left no evidence of their own that they had been near the body. She did snap a picture of Ennis in front of her, still wearing the bright yellow washing up gloves.

* * *

"Fuck, again," Stiles groaned to himself as he sat up and clutched his head when it spun sickeningly, clenching his eyes tightly shut to try and make it stop.

"This is not the first time that you have passed out from hunger and exhaustion?" The smooth voice he recognised in a second asked with false calm from the side.

He opened his eyes cautiously to see that he was indeed lying on a bed with Deucalion seated next to it, a book in his hands, his fingers paused halfway across to page, his glasses covered eyes intent on Stiles.

He sat up a little in the bed looking confusedly around the room. It was quite frankly massive and ridiculously luxurious. They had to be in one of the luxury buildings in Beacon Hills, the windows of the room were floor to ceiling and were essentially one wall of the room. He was seated in the middle of a king-sized bed that was ridiculously comfortable.

There was what seemed to be a walk-in wardrobe on one side of the room, an en suite bathroom on the other. The carpet was plush seafoam blue and looked as though his feet would sink into his.

"Stiles, you have not answered my question, has this happened before?" Deucalion stood and made his way to bed to sit onto the edge of it, snapping his book closed sharply.

"A couple of times, I am just a little tired," Stiles muttered.

"And healing," Deucalion said softly.

"What?" Stiles sucked in a breath looking at him wide-eyed.

"We smelled blood on you, when we brought you back here Ennis checked you over and said that you have signs of deep bruises that are nearly healed, and there are cuts and scars that look like they were incredibly deep," Deucalion said before carrying on before Stiles could say anything. "I am sorry that we intruded on your privacy, but we were concerned when you passed out and we could smell the blood on you,"

"I...I don't know what to say," Stiles admitted, pushing himself up so he was sitting against the headboard.

Deucalion frowned a little deeper, his nostrils flaring as he scented the air. He moved forward, closer to Stiles on the bed, pulling his legs up onto the bed and reached out to take Stiles' hand, his own fluttering around the bed for a couple of seconds until he found Stiles'. Before the human could ask what he was doing he dropped back against the pillow and headboard with a loud groan as the pain and aching that he had been feeling for weeks now seeped out of him.

He looked down to see black veins crawling up the Alpha's arms and managed something of a confused frown even as he slumped into the bed.

"How are you doing that? Is it an Alpha thing, or an Alpha Pack thing?" Stiles asked curiously, before frowning a little deeper. "Is this hurting you?"

"You mean none of them has ever taken your pain before?" Deucalion scowled, a low rumbling growl forming in his chest.

"So this is something all Werewolves can do?" Stiles sighed looking down at the veins crawling up the werewolf's arm, and trying not to think of the amount of time that he had been hurting and no one had…

"Yes, this is a werewolf thing that all of us can do. In the wild wolves provide comfort to hurt Pack members and research has shown that body contact can help actually ease the pain in Pack members, this is a supernaturally enhanced version of that. It doesn't hurt, it is a slight pressure but that is all," Deucalion answered cooly.

"Right," Stiles sighed, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of not being in pain for the first time in a good while, and trying to ignore everything else.

Sadly he had a slightly scary Alpha perched on the bed, holding his hand, that did not seem to be letting it go.

"They have ignored you smelling of blood, they have ignored your pain. Aiden and Ethan told me tonight that you said to them that every member of the Pack has attacked you at some point, Jackson Whitmore only the week before,"

"He says that he is struggling to control his wolf and that I annoy him, he just uses it as an excuse to hurt me," Stiles admitted quietly.

"Are you part of their Pack?" Deucalion asked the question and...and Stiles was too tired, too hurt, too hungry, too fed up of everything that had happened to him to lie, or try and lie to the walking lie detector.

"No, I'm not, I am pack adjacent at best. They call me when they need information, research doing, when they need someone to do the hard work for them and figure things out, and then they shove me to the side and ignore me until they want something from me again," Stiles dropped his head into the pillows and closed his eyes. "Like a couple of weeks ago when they needed me to play bait for them."

The growl startled him so bad he slammed his head against the headboard of the bed, clutching the sheet to his thundering chest as Deucalion shifted into his beta form in front of him for the first time, and it was like nothing that he had seen before, it was like no beta shift that he had seen before.

At the same time as he was trying to become one with the headboard, the door slammed open and Ennis and who Stiles thought was Aiden spilled into the room, shifted themselves in response to Deucalion's growling, looking around for the enemy.

"They used you as bait?!" Deucalion spat out, impatiently snatching his glasses from his face to throw them aside, and oh, the scarring around his eyes were painful looking, as though they were still fresh and sore, the red spilling into his eyes and down into the scars as though the Alpha was leaking from them into the damaged area.

He was also looking right at Stiles as though he could see him, and he calmed down at the sight of Stiles' fear. He held his hands up slowly, before carefully reaching out to wrap his hand around Stiles' ankle to suck the pain from him again, especially with the throbbing coming from his head now.

"Bait, did you just say bait?" Ennis snarled, reminding Stiles that Aiden and Ennis were still there.

"They said it was the only way to get the harpy and stop it from killing anyone else," Stiles muttered.

"A harpy, a fucking harpy!" Ennis scrubbed his hand over his bald head, his fangs glinting in the light of the room.

"What the fuck are they playing at?" Aiden growled.

"Perhaps you could bring Stiles a drink and some food?" Deucalion suggested softly, but it was nothing but an order, and grumbling the two left the room. "You made it seem like you were still Pack,"

"You're here to do who knows what! I am not stupid, I know that being Pack adjacent but not Pack makes me easy pickings and a pointed kill!" Stiles frowned.

"Yes, it does. It is a good job that we are not here to take out the Pack, or you would have been killed weeks ago," Deucalion sighed.

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked cautiously.

"I will tell you that, if you answer one more question from me," Deucalion said, and Stiles scowled.

"Depends what your question is," Stiles muttered, but he knew that unless it was a question that would endanger anyone he cared about he would answer it, he wanted to know why the Alpha Pack were here.

"The wounds and scars that Ennis found were not from the Harpy, how did you get them?" Deucalion asked and Stiles froze under his grip, going as still as a statue, his heart thundering in his chest so hard he thought even he could have heard it with human ears. "Stiles?" Deucalion moved further up the bed, cupping the side of Stiles' face carefully, his glowing red eyes intent and careful.

"I...I...I haven't told anyone. I told my dad I had...that it was just rival lacrosse players...no...no one else asked...and I haven't...I didn't...I don't.."

"Shhh, you do not need to say anything if you do not want to," Deucalion frowned deeper at Stiles' panic. And well, he was the first person to show concern for Stiles in so long, he seemed genuinely concerned for him, he was taking his pain, he was angry for him for how he was treated.

"I think I want to say it, out loud," Stiles licked his lips.

"But you are unsure that you can trust me," Deucalion nodded. "Perhaps we do this a different way then,"

"What?"

"We are here to assess the Hale Pack, or Hale-McCall Pack as it seems to be. We were asked to come here because we do not have a territory. Concern has been raised as to what is happening in this area with the shifting war that seems to have been happening between hunters and werewolves. The fact that Derek Hale was not meant to be Alpha, and was never really Alpha material, that Peter Hale has somehow managed to bring himself back from the dead, that Scott McCall is a newly bitten Beta running around as though he is an Alpha of his own, that the Pack is made up of a bunch of teenagers who are under the tutelage of an undertrained Alpha, one who managed to create a Kanima which has not been seen in generations. And now there are Argents sort of living on the land and somewhat mixing with the Pack. The community became concerned enough, especially the surrounding Packs to call in the council,"

"There is a Council?" Stiles blinked.

"Yes, there is," Deucalion said a little amused. "They choose untethered Packs to go into territories to assess worries such as this, if there is a concern that the Pack is a danger, then the Council will step in, and we will get first dibs on the land, this is the tenth Pack we have been asked to come in and assess,"

"What is to stop you just saying that a Pack is bad to get their territory?" Stiles frowned.

"We have to make a vow under magical oath, we agree to take the job aware that should we lie magic will rip our wolf spark from us. We get paid for our trouble either way, and we have the hope of a territory of our own at the end of it. We have become rather good at it,"

"And you haven't found a bad Pack yet?" Stiles frowned. "Out of ten Packs,"

"We have found three. The first the Pack were horrific, but there was a blood relation who had a claim to the land and it surpassed ours. The second time we found the twins, that is their story to tell, but I will say that their Alpha and Pack were more animal than the wolves that we are named after. I took them in and mentored them on their unique skill…"

"The fusing werewolf thing?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Yes," Deucalion nodded, seemingly uncaring of the interruptions, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying it, in the same way that he had seemed to enjoy their conversation in the restaurant. "We were offered the territory there, and there was no one with a better claim, but it would not have been good for the twins to stay there, so we passed up the chance. The last Pack, their territory was not right for us as a Pack, the surrounding Packs were too hostile to having an Alpha Pack near them, and the twins were too new to the Pack, I did not feel that it was safe,"

Taking in a deep breath Stiles looked at Deucalion and took a risk. "I was taken captive by Allison and Gerard Argent, I was the weak link, and everyone else was focussed on Jackson who had gone into the second stage of the Kanima. I was to be a message for Scott to make sure that he didn't get in Gerard's way. He...he be...he beat me, cut me, electrocuted me while Allison just stood and watched everything. He...he was going to...to...to rap...force me...he had my jeans...he had them down and my...my underwear...He was going to...Chris came in and stopped him...took me out of there with Erica and Boyd from another room,"

"Stiles…" Deucalion carefully took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"You know what the worst part was, none of them had realised I was missing, not one of them, they had no clue. Even when I showed up in the warehouse with Lydia and saved Jackson, none of them smelt the blood or the pain on me, or none of them cared enough to ask why I was dripping blood," Stiles laughed bitterly. "That is when I realised I wasn't Pack,"

"I am sorry, they don't deserve you," Deucalion shook his head.

"Deserve what? An ADHD, annoying human that talks too much is clumsy and manages to find trouble everywhere, that can't fight or help or…" Stiles gasped when his face was gripped between Deucalion's hands, his beta shift back, a low growl in his chest moving at werewolf speed so he was holding onto Stiles before the human knew what was happening.

But his hands were gentle, his grasp firm but not hurting him.

"One bite is all it takes to make a werewolf with strength that can fight and take place in battles. A brain like yours is not something that can just be made, is not something that is easily found. The way that you see things, the way you see the world is unique, and that is a skill that any Pack should be glad to have in their midst. In normal Packs, the researchers, the brains of the pack hold special, well-respected places. Ennis is a good researcher, tactician and holds a good knowledge base, and he is my biggest, most muscled beta, but he is one of the last ones I would send into a fight unless it were at the risk of another member of the Pack, because his brain is worth far, far more to this Pack than his muscle and even he admits that your brain is leaps and bounds ahead of his,"

"So what, you would take me?" Stiles snorted, disbelieving but his heart was still fluttering.

"In more ways than one Sweetheart," Deucalion smirked.

"Oh...Oh!" Stiles squeaked, and Deucalion chuckled when he could feel the heat building under his fingers.

"We like it here, the Twins like the school, or Ethan likes Danny," Deucalion said dryly rolling his eyes. "And the Pack...even before what you have told me tonight there is no way that they will be allowed to stay in possession of the land. There is no other out there to lay claim to the land, Derek and Peter are the only Hale's alive, and neither has proven to be good Alphas. This land is pretty much ours. Would you join our Pack Stiles? Your brain, it is something that this Pack needs, and something that I would treasure,"

Stiles open and closed his mouth stunned as he realised that Deucalion was serious, that he was completely and utterly serious about wanting Stiles in his Pack, and had just asked him to join!


	3. Moron

Chapter Three

Stiles sat there stunned as his brain spun wildly trying to make sense of what had just been said, but it seemed that Deucalion was not done stunning him.

"Shh, I do not want you to make a choice now, you are tired, hurt, hungry and overwhelmed. I do not want you to feel further down the line that we took advantage of that to get you into our pack. Please think about it. I just wanted to make sure that my intentions were clear to you, I would like you to join my pack Stiles, and I hope that you will allow us to prove to you that we can be worthy Pack members,"

Stiles jaw dropped open at that speech, his mind going even faster. Not only did Deucalion want him in his pack, but he was also waiting for an answer because he didn't want Stiles feeling as though they took advantage of him, and he wanted to prove to Stiles that they were a good Pack for him, as though Stiles had a clamouring of Pack's wanting him instead of the only Pack in the area thinking that he wasn't worth their time and one of those Pack members had been a brother to him from when they were three until he got bitten and suddenly Stiles wasn't worth his time.

"What have you done to him?" Ennis bristled walking in and seeing Stiles' expression, hurrying over with a tray in his hands to look carefully at Stiles, eyeing the pain that Deucalion was still draining from him with a scowl.

"I merely asked him to think about joining our Pack," Deucalion sounded amused more than anything else, but Stiles glanced at Ennis and the Twins cautiously for their reactions to that news.

"Huh," Aiden blinked.

"Makes sense," Ethan nodded.

"Thank the moon, someone else with a brain," Ennis huffed placing the tray in his hands onto Stiles' lap revealing toast, soup, a small cake, a glass of water, a glass of orange juice and a glass of apple juice.

"Excuse me?" Deucalion raised his eyebrow at the large wolf.

"What? You always go all manipulative and play mind games, it will be nice having someone to just talk things through with, especially after seeing Stiles' research, I can't wait to talk through some research I have been looking into with him," Ennis snorted.

"Stiles hasn't said yes yet, and I have asked him to think about it and wait to give us his answer until he is feeling better and has had time to think over our offer," Deucalion said firmly, and Ennis deflated a little, the twins pouting but nodded.

"Erm…"

"You don't have to eat it all Pup, we weren't sure what you would like, and wanted to give you a variety to get something down you," Ennis smiled, rubbing his hand over the back of Stiles' head.

"Ennis!" Deucalion scolded, his nostrils flaring.

"What? You have scent marked him to death! He's in your bed!" Ennis grumbled stomping out the room.

"Boys!" Deucalion snapped gently as the twins dodged forward and rubbed their cheeks against Stiles' before dancing out the way of Deucalion's claws, racing after Ennis, whose grumbling even Stiles' human ears could pick up before the door was shut.

"I'm taking up your bed I should…"

"Do not even think about it!" Deucalion said with a hint of Alpha in his tone as Stiles went to move. "I know I have asked you to take time to think about it, but my Wolf sees you as a good potential Pack member, I want to look after you,"

"Your instincts...can I…" Stiles drew off fiddling with the spoon on his tray.

"I will answer whatever it is that you want to ask, as long as you eat while we talk," Deucalion smiled, shifting closer and then to Stiles' poor hearts trauma slipped his hand under Stiles' top to rest his fingers on his hip so that he could carry on taking his pain. "Is this ok?"

"Y...yes," Stiles' stammered, aware that his cheeks were burning furiously. He had no doubt that Deucalion could hear, and smell, the reaction that Stiles was having to the touch.

"Eat," Deucalion urged. Stiles took a few sips of the soup and devoured a few slices of toast as his hunger caught up with him before his spinning brain demanded attention.

"Your wolf instincts, are they different to your human ones?" Stiles asked curiously before spooning a few more mouthfuls of soup into his mouth.

"Hmm, yes and no, what the man wants, the wolf wants and what the wolf wants, the man wants. It is more about expressing them. Where the man would want to feed you and make sure that you are ok, the wolf wants to keep you safe and tucked away in my den while you heal and guard you against possible harm while you are weakened. Keeping you in my room, surrounded by my scent, in an area I know and can best guard over you appeases the wolf,"

Stiles twitched wishing that he had a notepad with him to write this down, he settled for draining half the glass of orange in one go.

"So your wolf sees me as a good potential pack member?" Stiles asked softly.

"Yes, and the human agrees," Deucalion nodded.

"But aside from my research, I am not really...I offer my research to the Pack, they take it and still don't want me…" Stiles muttered, his stomach rolling a little.

He started a little at the purely annoyed growl that came from Deucalion, the Alpha's lip curled in disgust as his eyes glowed red before he reached out and sliced into the cake with a fork unerringly, holding the piece out to Stiles. Unable to do anything else, and cheeks feeling like they were on fire now, he opened his mouth and allowed Deucalion to slide the cake into his mouth.

"They are idiots, fools, morons and…" Deucalion sucked in an annoyed breath before visibly trying to calm himself down. "You form Pack bonds, and hold valuable Pack members close, making sure that they know how appreciated they are so that another Pack doesn't come along and snap them up. Those morons think that they can get all the benefits from you and not offer anything back in return, and we have come along, realised your worth and want to snap you up. The fact that you are hesitating in leaving them only makes you so much more tempting to us darling,"

"R...really?" Stiles stammered, choosing to ignore the pet name, and focusing on the statement.

"Yes, your loyalty is truly something wonderful, Packs thrive off true loyalty, loyalty to each other and the Pack as a whole, the fact that you are such a loyal person that you would hesitate to take our offer despite being clearly tempted even after being treated so badly by them, it just makes my wolf want you more. That loyalty when actually cared for and reciprocated can only be a beautiful thing," Deucalion smiled.

"But if I leave them and join your Pack, I am not that loyal?" Stiles frowned.

"Everyone has their breaking point darling, everyone does, loyalty can only last so long and be taken advantage of so many times before self-preservation has to kick in, especially when you are offered something better, something in return for that loyalty," Deucalion shook his head offering another bite to Stiles.

"Where are we?" Stiles asked curiously after chewing, another piece of cake being pressed to his lips as soon as he finished speaking.

"We have rented a penthouse in one of the larger buildings in the centre of town, we all have our own rooms but can be close to each other. Should we stay, which is looking more and more likely, we will look into buying somewhere for us all,"

"What will happen to the Hale Pack if the council find them lacking and you get the land?" Stiles asked suddenly afraid.

"They will be allowed to remain a Pack and stay on the land, especially with so many of them being teenagers, should any of them wish to join our Pack and we find them worthy they will be integrated into the Pack, but we will own the territory and they will have to abide by our rules, if they do not then we will be well within our rights to throw them out," Deucalion explained pressing the last piece of cake to Stiles' lips, his eyes dimming from the alpha red glow to the silently hurt red that they seemed to always be.

"Can I ask about…" Stiles drew off.

"My eyes?" Deucalion offered gently.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Stiles grimaced.

"I do not mind. We actually have something fairly strong in common," Deucalion smiled, but it was not a happy smiled.

"We do?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"Hm, Gerard Argent. I was….naive, stupidly so when I was younger. I truly believed that the Hunters wanted to make a peace treaty, a true one and not just the ridiculously shaky 'we will only hunt you if you kill people' that left so much up for misunderstandings and confusion. Gerard and some of his men agreed to meet with me, and I went like a fool. It was a trap. Gerard hit me in the face with a bat made of mountain ash, with mistletoe and alpha claws embedded into it, and then the place was filled with wolfsbane. The damage was permanent due to the mixture. The man is blind, the wolf is not, but it drains my energy to be able to see, so I can not use to wolf's eyes all the time,"

"I don't think that it was stupidly naive," Stiles said softly, reaching down to tangle his fingers with Deucalion's as his brain spun. This man had suffered at Gerard's hands as well, worse than he had.

"My Pack did not agree, those that survived the attack...they tried to kill me while I was weak and healing. I had to kill them all to survive. My second stood over me and tried to rip my throat out while I was lying there defenceless. The power that I received in killing him gave me the energy to be able to kill the others when they also came for me. That is how I became the Demon Wolf," Deucalion shook his head and the beta shift took over.

"It isn't like a shift that I have seen before," Stiles admitted. Deucalion started when the human's fingers brushed gently over his heavy brow, touching along the dark skin of his wolf face, his touch careful and gentle as though worried he would hurt Deucalion, which was ridiculously endearing to the Alpha. "I don't think this face makes you a monster, I think it makes you a survivor,"

"I killed people Stiles,"

"I killed Peter Hale, or I would have done had Derek not finished him off by slitting his throat to steal his spark. Not even a werewolf can heal from a molotov cocktail, and I didn't hesitate, and I don't feel guilty about it even now, he was mad. And…"

"And?" Deucalion tilted his head when Stiles' heart went through the roof.

"And in three days time, Gerard Argent is going to be found dead in the nursing home Chris shoved him into," Stiles said nervously.

"What?" Deucalion breathed.

"I found out where Chris had stashed him, and I...I snuck in and broke into his room when he had been taken out for a walk in the garden. I laced all his medication with yellow wolfsbane, put it into the air system of his room and mixed it into the drinks in his fridge. With how much I used he will be dead within three days," Stiles admitted.

Deucalion was still for a few heart-stopping moments before he tilted his head back and howled loudly, a loud triumphant sound that Stiles recognised, within the apartment answering howls came, though there was a slightly confused tone to them, the Pack members not knowing what it was that they were celebrating only that their Alpha was happy.

"You are brilliant Darling, absolutely fucking brilliant!" Deucalion laughed, he tugged Stiles' hand to his lips, scattering kisses over the flesh. "Magnificent!"

"He hurt me, he hurt Erica and Boyd. He killed people I care about in the police station, people that I have known since I was a child, and he tried to kill my dad and Mellisa. Kate was the weapon that killed the Hale family, but I have no doubt that it was Gerard who was the brain. I couldn't let him...I didn't feel safe," Stiles licked his lips.

"Magnificent," Deucalion repeated, stroking his fingers gently over Stiles' cheeks.

"I feel...I feel bad for not feeling bad if that makes sense," Stiles looked desperately at Deucalion. "Even more after knowing what he did to you,"

"It just means that you are a natural Pack member Stiles, it means that you belong in our world," Deucalion comforted him. "Now, you need more sleep, I can smell how tired you are getting,"

"I'm not that tired," Stiles muttered.

"Sleep darling, sleep," Deucalion carefully removed the tray from Stiles' lap, placing it to the side, capturing the human when he slipped sideways as the Alpha stepped up draining his power and his body reacted accordingly. He eased him down onto the pillows properly, tucking the blankets around his body.

"Where wi...ll you...be?" Stiles yawned, his eyes already shut.

"I will be right here in this room through the night Darling, I will be guarding over you," Deucalion promised making himself comfy sitting propped again the headboard, picking up his book again.

"K," Stiles murmured, and Deucalion had to restrain himself from growling happily and risk waking the human when his head reached out and gripped onto the Alpha's top, holding onto it firmly.

* * *

"Deuc?" Kali frowned from where she was seated on the breakfast bar, watching her mate cooking breakfast for them all.

"Hmm?" Deucalion glanced at her curiously. She had been fairly silent since they had returned to the apartment with Stiles, he understood her misgivings and her reasons for them, he trusted that she would see the benefit in Stiles very quickly.

"I looked at the human's phone this morning," She said.

"Ok?" They had been keeping Stiles' phone charged for him.

"He was asleep for two days, and he has been sleeping for another twelve hours," She said.

"Yes?" He tried not to get frustrated, she seemed to be talking through her thoughts out loud.

"No one has called or messaged him to see where he is," She turned to look at him now.

"I get more and more disappointed with that Pack the longer we're here," Deucalion growled lowly.

"No Deuc," Kali shook her head, growing even deeper. "No one has called or messaged. Doesn't he live with his dad? Nearly three days he has been technically missing, not attended school, not been home, not called or text to say he will be staying elsewhere, and he hasn't even messaged to see where his son is,"

"I…" Deucalion paused, frowning even deeper.

"I couldn't smell anyone else on him beyond the contact that he had with the Hale Pack in school," Ennis frowned himself.

"Kali, will you go to his house please, see what you find when you're there,"

"I will try and be back before he wakes," Kali nodded, jumping off the breakfast bar and was halfway across the room in a blink.

* * *

Stiles was moving around in the shower when she came back, and she hurried over to Ennis and Deucalion after throwing Deucalion's room a cautious glance, her face was concerned and unhappy looking.

"The place smells like only him. The scent of the adult human was old and stagnant. He has been living in that house by himself for...weeks, possibly months," She said as soon as she reached them.

"Where…" Deucalion started to say but she spoke over him with a faint glare.

"I went to the Police station and followed his scent from there, it went to the McCall household. It seems as though he is living there. The Sheriff is dating McCall's mother, and seems to be thinking with his cock and has just left his son to live by himself!"

"And they have just left Stiles to live by himself in that house?" Deucalion scowled.

"No wonder he hasn't been eating much, and smells so lonely," Ennis huffed.

"How is this town full of idiots, if it were not for the intelligence in Stiles I would be worried that there is something in the water making them all stupid. Not only is the Pack shoving him away but his father too," Deucalion growled angrily.

"He must be so lonely," Ennis glanced to Deucalion's room as the shower cut off.

Kali rolled her eyes at her mate, but she didn't say anything as she scowled at the phone sitting on the side, still deathly silent.

* * *

"Are you sure it is ok that I wear your clothes?" Stiles fretted.

"You're making him happy," Aiden snickered from where he was sitting on the sofa with Ethan watching TV, the two of them tilting their heads to shoot him and Deucalion mischievous grins.

"Quiet Weasley twins!" Stiles snorted. The twins fell into gales of laughter, Deucalion chuckling next to him as he wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders and carried on leading Stiles through the apartment.

Stiles thought to resist at the move and he found himself wanting to burrow into the Alpha's side, but he was a tactile person like his mum had been, and he could not remember the last time he had been touched by someone else in his life. He mentally shrugged and snuggled closer to Deucalion's side, pressing himself against the werewolf as he looked around the absolutely beautiful apartment with awe.

The arm around his shoulders tightened a little and he was hugged closer, and then he saw it.

"Oh...my...moon!" Stiles gawped staring at the sight in front of him.

"I am fairly sure that the human is drooling," Kali snorted from where she was lounging on a sofa in the huge room, Ennis stood and grinned happily at Stiles from the table he was seated at.

But Stiles' eyes were roving around the shelves and shelves of books that filled the room, spinning in a small circle as he took them in. There was a real mixture of books in here, old and new and there was a huge selection of notebooks filling shelves upon shelves.

"Wha...bu...thi…" Stiles stammered doing another circle, Deucalion's eyes were glowing so that he could see the reaction on the human's face.

"They're books that I have collected over time, and my Alpha before me, and her Alpha before her. Books not only on werewolves but on all sorts of magical creatures, beings, rituals and so on," Deucalion waved to the books.

"And...am I allowed to...can I…" Stiles stammered turning to look at Deucalion with wide hopeful eyes.

"You are welcome here any time, to any book that you would like to read. I can recommend some books that I think you will find particularly interesting, Ennis will tell you where they are. You may also take a few home with you to read if you would like,"

"I will guard them with my life, they will come back in perfect condition I swear!" Stiles gasped.

"I know you will," Deucalion smiled. "You appreciate knowledge,"

"He's trying to seduce you into the Pack as well," Kali snickered.

"Wha?"

"I know that you like knowledge Stiles," Deucalion shot Kali a dirty look before he released his wolf eyes, turning to Stiles with a softer smile while Kali and Ennis snickered like children. "And from what I have gathered knowledge is something that you have been refused, having to dig it all out yourself. You will always have access to all this and any knowledge you want should you join us,"

"I...I…"

"Yes?" Deucalion asked hopefully.

"I feel like I am in beauty and the Beast!" Stiles snorted.

"That makes you the Beast Deuc!" Kali said delightedly as the twins and Ennis started laughing.

"I didn't mean…" Stiles spluttered embarrassed.

"It is rather fitting," Deucalion said, shifting easily into his Beta shift.

* * *

Stiles blinked away from his thoughts on a few of the theories that he had come across in the books Deucalion had allowed him to take him with him the night before when two bodies dropped into the seat either side of him.

"Morning Belle," Aiden laughed but it was gentle teasing.

"Good morning," He snorted rolling his eyes.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" Ethan asked, glancing him over and sniffing the air.

"I slept ok, I may have been a little distracted with the books," Stiles laughed.

"You will get told off if you aren't careful," Aiden chuckled.

"It would be worth it, they are amazing," Stiles sighed happily thinking of the information that he already had.

"I think you might enjoy Deucalion telling you off," Aiden nudged Stiles before grunting when Ethan smacked him over the back of the head as Stiles turned bright red.

"I don't...I mean...I...it isn't….he wouldn't…"

"He would I think he very much would going by the smell that was coming off him when you were together the other day. And there is nothing wrong with it if it was you want," Ethan smiled at him.

"Just think of the amazing werewolf sex you could be having with the hot, British Alpha if you joined our pack," Aiden grinned as Stiles and Ethan turned to look at him.

"Are you pimping your Alpha out to me to try and get me to join your Pack?" Stiles asked a little amused but keeping a straight face.

"Wait till I tell him," Ethan tutted shaking his head as Aiden spluttered.

* * *

It was odd really.

In the classes he had with the Pack, as had happened for a while now none of them really paid him any attention to him. Out of curiosity, and because he had a masochistic side Stiles sat with them in his second class and tried talking to them.

He got grunts and mutters back but was otherwise ignored as they talked to each other. The longest conversation that he had with any of them was Isaac asking to borrow a pen from him from his bulging pencil case.

At lunch he was sitting by himself, his brain spinning, when the twins dropped down opposite him, shoved his lunch tray out the way, and before he could complain dumped enough Tupperware onto the table to feed the five thousand and opened them to reveal delicious home-cooked food.

"We have been instructed to make note of what you like, so if you could just tell us so that we can pass the information on it would be appreciated," Ethan said as he started eating from the Tupperware.

When he just sat there a little bemused Aiden shoved the third fork into his hand and started eating hungrily himself.

It was the first lunch he could remember in a while that he had had someone to talk to, laugh with and have fun spending the time with. And it carried on in the rest of the classes that he had with the Twins, ignoring the looks and glares that the Hale Pack were shooting him when in his last class he had walked right passed them and to where the twins were seated across the room, the two of them perking up and smiling at him in greeting.

The next couple of days flashed by as his brain was spinning and whirring away going over the two options that he now had, weighing things up.

He had enjoyed spending his time with the twins over the last three days, talking to them in class and spending his lunches with them eating Ennis' home-cooked lunches.

The Hale Pack had tried talking to him in three days more than they had in the last two months, and every single conversation had been accusations, mild threats to full threats, not one of them had actually asked him why he was spending time with the twins, not one of them had sat down and asked him what had happened for him to be talking to the twins.

He had skipped Lacrosse Practise with barely a second thought that day, and he had gone to Derek for the last thing on the list he had made for himself in weighing up the two Packs.

As he hammered on the door to the Alpha Pack's apartment, his heart thundering in his chest and feeling sweaty and panicked, he wondered why he had been so stupid to think that it had been a good idea.

"Stiles?!" Deucalion was already in full shift, eyes glowing as he threw open the door, already reaching for the human.

Before he could second guess himself, he threw himself at the Alpha, burrowing himself into his muscled chest, pressing his nose into the soft jumper he was wearing as the tears he had been fighting back came.

Deucalion walked them into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind them, but he was mainly focussed on holding Stiles close, making a soft growling sound.

"Why do you smell of blood?" Deucalion asked gently, but Stiles just shook his head, crying a little harder, and trying to fold himself as small as possible into the safety of the Alpha's arms.

"I am going to touch you now Stiles, is that ok?" Ennis said from behind him, and he paused for a second before giving a short nod.

Those large hands carefully moved over his back, feeling around for injury, before he growled softly when he found the still bleeding claw marks on Stiles' neck, too close to his jugular for the Alpha's liking.

Carefully Deucalion moved to pick Stiles up, his growl changing into something more like a soft, comforting rumble when Stiles made a distressed sound.

He quickly made his way across the room and sat down in his armchair, holding Stiles closely on his lap, folding himself around the human as much as possible to try and make him feel safe.

"He stinks of Hale," Kalie snarled from nearby. "And fear! What the fuck did he do?!" She hissed shoving the first aid kit into Ennis' hands.

"Shhh it's ok, Ennis is going to clean and bandage you up, ok? I am sorry, our first aid kit isn't really made for humans this will be a little hodgepodge," Deucalion rocked Stiles a little until he was calm enough to mutter agreement, but he kept his face buried into Deucalion's jumper, covering the slither of his face that would have been visible with his arm as he clung onto the Alpha's jumper.

He winced when Ennis cleaned the cuts on his neck, the large alpha hissing and spitting like a Kanima about 'that filthy Hale sticking his dirty fucking claws into Stiles' but Deucalion quickly stepped up taking his pain.

Quickly enough Ennis had the cuts cleaned, antiseptic rubbed onto them that had been filched from the neighbour, and Stiles' neck was bandaged completely, which was ridiculous considering the cuts weren't actually that deep.

Finally, Stiles felt calm enough to lean back from Deucalion's hold, though he did not let go of his grip on his jumper, and kept pressed tightly to him.

He was only aware that he was shivering when Ethan dropped a blanket over the two of them, brushing his hand over Stiles' head gently before Ennis was there pressing a hot mug into the humans' hands that smelt strongly of hot chocolate that filled Stiles with a warmth.

"Can you tell me what happened Darling?" Deucalion asked gently once half the hot chocolate was gone and the others had retreated leaving Stiles with the safety of their Alpha.

"I was stupid," Stiles huffed wetly.

"Stupid I do not believe you to be, trusting of the wrong people who do not deserve the trust you give them, perhaps," Deucalion stroked his back.

"I have been, weighing up what you asked me," Stiles licked his lips.

"Ok," Deucalion nodded. "That is what I asked you to do,"

"I text Derek saying that I needed to talk to him about some information I had found on the Darach and told him I was coming around. I wanted to see if he would listen to me," Stiles pressed deeper into Deucalion as the scent of fear soured his scent.

"It is ok Darling, you are safe here," Deucalion assured him.

"I hadn't even gotten out the jeep when he...he...he attacked me," Stiles drew in a sucking breath at the word, but there was no other word for it. "He...he had his claws in my neck before I knew what was happening, and he was growling and shouting at me, accusing me...he demanded to know what...what you wanted...what...what I had told you about them. He...he...made it sound like….like I was desperate...he s...s...said I was...was panting for an...an Alpha, any Alpha. He...he said...said that all it t...took to get information f..from me was to get me t...to spread my legs and.."

"Shhh that is enough," Deucalion said with a terse calm, distantly aware of the sounds of Ennis, Ethan and Aiden trying to restrain Kali from lunging through a window to go hunt down the Hale moron.

"He thinks so little of me! He thinks...he thinks…"

"Shh, it is ok, it is going to be ok Stiles, you are going to be ok. That is not who you are, and we know it, we all do. Even if you do not want to join our Pack we will make sure that you are ok and safe, it is ok," Deucalion soothed, torn between wanting to go after Hale himself, and needing to be here with Stiles.

"I want to join, I want to...I weighed everything up and...there is nothing, nothing to keep me with them," Stiles looked up at Deucalion with wet, amber eyes that showed hurt he should never have felt. "I thought he was going to hurt me...I really thought he was going to hurt me Deucalion,"

"You have reached breaking point," Deucalion stated.

"I think I reached it a long time ago, I just didn't want to believe it," Stiles sighed closing his eyes tiredly.

"Welcome to the Pack then. We will make it official, do it properly tomorrow, right now you need to rest and feel safe," Deucalion gently pulled Stiles' head so that it was resting on his shoulder, combing his fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Please, don't be...I can't again….I can't," Stiles stammered, turning to press his face into Deucalion's strong neck as more tears spilled from his eyes.

"We aren't tricking you Lovely, and we won't let you down. You have us now, and you're safe, you're not alone anymore," Deucalion stroked his back gently as the others slid back into the room, settling around their Alpha and new Packmate, all of them reaching out to touch him, trying to offer their own comfort to him.

"Just tell me and I will skin him alive for you and bring you his guts," Kali said firmly. Before he knew it a genuine happy laugh was spilling from his lips, his soured scent lightening with honey just a little, the female Alpha preening just a little at being able to get the reaction from him.

Closing his eyes he sucked in a deep breath, breathing in the mixed scents and touches from the others. But Deucalion's was the most dominant, his touch the firmest. Grounding him and holding him to the moment, making him feel safe.

* * *

In a nursing home, under a false name in the middle of nowhere Gerard Argent sucked in wet, weak breaths before he stilled, his eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling, karma finally having caught up with him, and a certain underestimated human.


	4. Fivefold Knot

Chapter Four

"What happens now?" Stiles asked tiredly where he was still curled against Deucalion.

"Now, we go to bed, you rest, and in the morning we will see what you want to do school wise. Stiles, Kali went to check your home when you were here with us last time, there was no scent that your father has been in the house for a while," Deucalion said carefully was he wrapped his arms around Stiles more firmly.

"He and I have a difficult relationship," Stiles sighed, sounding more put together than Deucalion had been expecting with this conversation, he shifted so that his face was tucked into the Alpha's shoulder again before carrying on. "My mum died when I was eight, frontotemporal dementia,"

"I am sorry Darling," Deucalion hummed rubbing Stiles' back while making a note to look into the illness later.

"My dad, he left me in the hospital with her a lot while she was sick, he just carried on working. I was alone with her when she died. After that, his drinking became a problem. He had been a drinker before, he and mum argued about how much he drank a lot before she became ill. After, if he wasn't drinking he was working, and if he wasn't working he was drinking. I looked after myself, I made myself meals, shopped for the house, I cleaned it and kept it, made my own way to school. That lasted until I was eleven. Then he cleaned himself up because he nearly lost his job,"

Deucalion was aware that he was growling lowly, the thought of a small Stiles having to take care of himself. It was no wonder that he was so mature and independent, why he was so unsure of being looked after, it was something that he just wasn't used to.

"Things were good for a while, he never apologised, but I had a parent again, and we got closer. Then the supernatural happened, and I had to lie to him, I kept getting into trouble, or ending up in the wrong places, always involved in the trouble in the town. He just...moved out, it's not really been announced or talked about. He and Mellisa started dating and he just stopped coming home," Stiles shrugged.

"We could get you legally emancipated," Deucalion offered, only to feel confused when Stiles lifted his head and blinked at him.

"I thought you knew, you have pretty much clearly stalked nearly every part of our lives after all," Stiles said, sounding more amused than accusing.

"Know what?"

"I am eighteen, I was held back a year when mum got really sick," Stiles said.

"Oh...oh!" Deucalion smirked as he realised what that meant.

"No one has any legal say over me," Stiles nodded.

"Move in here?" Deucalion requested.

"Wha…"

"I loath the thought of you in that house by yourself Stiles. Especially after what Derek did," Deucalion's eyes flashed red as he stroked over the still over the top bandages around Stiles' neck. "Though in the interest of starting this out with honesty,"

"Yes?" Stiles looked at him curiously.

"I would like for you to share my bed Stiles, this is not prerequisite to you being in the Pack or living here, if it is not something that you are interested in, I will never force you, and I would never want you to feel as though you had to, to be in the Pack. But I am very interested in you,"

"Oh," Stiles sounded so stunned that Deucalion tightened his hold on him.

"I am aware after the accusations that Derek threw at you that it may be something that you would not feel comfortable with and I understand and…" Deucalion blinked rapidly when Stiles brushed their lips together, nothing more than a brushing of lips, but its intent was clear, as was the slightly spicy, honeyed scent that came from Stiles.

"No one has wanted me back before," Stiles whispered.

"Back, so you do…"

"I would have to be stupid and blind to not want you," Stiles was blushing furiously.

"Will you sleep with me tonight, and hopefully many more nights after Stiles?" Deucalion asked a little more formally. He allowed Stiles to slip from his lap and tracked him intently as his footsteps made their way over to Deucalion's bedroom, making the wolf perk up hopefully.

"I hope that in the near future we do a little more than sleeping," Stiles said before disappearing into the room, laughing to himself as he heard Deucalion hurrying after him.

* * *

"Well well well Hale whelp," Kali smirked as she walked into the loft, looking around distastefully. "Such a provider you are,"

"What are you doing here?!" Derek snarled lunging to his feet.

"And why do you smell of Stiles' blood?" Erica growled.

"What does it matter to you?" Ethan snarled.

"What does that mean?" Boyd frowned crossing his arms.

"When was the last time you spoke to him to get anything but information off him? To clean up your messes? To interrogate and accuse him because he was hanging out with us instead of just asking? When was the last time you treated him as a friend, never mind Pack?" Aiden sneered.

"What have you done to Stiles?" Erica had a hint of panic in her voice.

"What we did was patch him up!" Kali snarled before she was in movement.

The three of them moved as though they were in a dance, showing what a knowledgeable Alpha who trained his Pack could do, showing what teamwork was and how a Pack should work together as they moved to quickly take out the Hale betas.

The roar of pain Derek let out as Kali pierced him through with the metal pole shook the loft, and Kali twisted the bar with a small smirk of satisfaction on her face.

"What do you mean patch him up?" Erica coughed.

"Why do you care?" Kali tilted her head.

"Because he is our friend," Erica growled.

"You are his friends, he is not yours, not with the way that you treat him," Kali said sharply.

"We patched him up after your lovely Alpha shoved his claws into Stiles' neck, barely a breath away from his jugular and accused him of giving us information on you simply because we showed him a bit of attention, he also accused him of spreading his legs, he didn't say for which one of us, but the implication was probably all of us," Ethan growled, spinning and grabbing Isaac by the throat when he tried to sneak up on him, slamming him to the floor with a crunch.

"He probably has been, he is desperate for any type of attention!" Isaac spat.

"I wonder why that is? Why would he be desperate for attention when his father has left him alone in his house to live with his girlfriend, McCall and you to play happy families? Why would he be desperate for attention when he is clearly meant for the supernatural world, meant for a Wolf Pack and is rejected comfort, touch, belonging? When none of you will even listen to him when he is trying to tell you that there is another danger in town. Why would he look elsewhere when he is offered a little kindness?" Ethan shook his head.

"And he told us nothing about you, nothing, not one word by the way. Even when you were treating him as though he were the enemy, he didn't give us one hint of information on you," Aiden smirked, his heartbeat clear to all the wolves that he was not lying.

"But…"

"That is right Hale. You drove away probably the best member of your Pack, straight into our arms. He was coming here to give you a chance, to prove to him that you saw him in at least a slither of a way of Pack, and he probably would have stayed. Instead, you dug your dirty fucking claws into him," Kali snarled, her control slipping as she remembered the scent of fear of Stiles, the stink of blood coming from the vulnerable human that healed so slowly. "You scarred him! He will hold those scars the rest of his life!"

"No, he was...betraying us!" Derek choked out wetly as Kali twisted the pole through him again.

"No, he was giving you a chance, a chance you didn't deserve!" Aiden growled.

"He thought you were going to hurt him," Ethan walked over and sat just outside of claw range so his red eyes could meet Derek's red. He tilted his head, and his smile was cold. "He thought you were really going to seriously hurt him, he said that, what he didn't say, but what he stank of, was that part of him thought you were going to kill him. Yes, you have scarred him, but you scared him so much he wasn't sure that you wouldn't kill him,"

"And he ran straight to us. He found us safe after spending only a little time in our presence, instead of going anywhere else," Kali growled.

"He is ours now, our Pack member, and we are his. We will appreciate him in a way you lot never did!" Ethan sneered disgustedly at them before standing and making his way towards the door with the others.

"That's it, you're not going to kill me?" Derek choked.

"This had nothing to do with why we are here. This had everything to do with Stiles," Kali turned, her eyes furious as she looked at him pinned in a kneeling position. "If you put your claws anywhere near my Packmate again, you won't have hands left!"

* * *

It was a little awkward at first. Stiles hadn't shared a bed with anyone but Scott before, and then they had topped and tailed, which was not something that he thought Deucalion was intending.

He had to wear Deucalion's clothes for bed considering he had nothing with him, but the scent of the Alpha...his Alpha surrounded him once he had the slightly too large shirt on and the comfort it offered was, well after everything that had happened today, it was heaven.

He was physically exhausted and mentally drained by the events that had happened, not only today but the last few months.

He turned when Deucalion wrapped his arm around him, pressing into the Alpha's warmth as it chased away more than the cold covering his body. The other just held him for a few moments, rubbing his hand up and down his back soothingly before he led him over to the large bed.

He felt so looked after as Deucalion helped him into the bed, before sliding in behind him, carefully pulling the covers over them. There were only blankets on the bed, but Stiles realised that he would not need anymore as Deucalion pressed against his back, sliding an arm and a leg over him to hold him protectively in the cage of his body, his heat soaking into Stiles.

With a happy sigh, he sank into the hold and the mattress, allowing everything to wash out of him and just soaked in the feeling of safety and of comfort. Of Pack.

He had no doubt that if he were a wolf he would smell strongly of the Pack, with how much they had touched him over the last few hours. Though he had to be stinking of Deucalion now.

He had Pack, a proper Pack, a Pack that wanted him. He had people around him again.

* * *

Stiles was humming softly as he stepped out of Deucalion's bedroom, ready to go in hunt of food now that he had showered and dressed. He was once again wearing Decualion's clothes, though he had said that they would go and get whatever Stiles wanted and needed from the house.

The thought that he was actually moving out of his house, his dad's house, with all it's bad memories and loneliness. He wouldn't be drifting around that house alone anymore, he would be living with the Pack, and have someone around all the time.

He paused when he stepped into the kitchen and found Deucalion sitting at the table looking serious.

"Stiles, come and sit down please," He waved at the seat next to Stiles, and the human felt fear going through him. Just as Deucalion's nostrils flared, clearly smelling the change in Stiles' emotions, Stiles blurted out his fear.

"Have I done something wrong? Do I have to leave, I don't know what…"

"Stiles!" Deucalion used his Alpha tone with him as he lunged to his feet and had Stiles wrapped in his arms in seconds. At the tone Stiles tilted his head automatically, revealing his vulnerable throat to his Alpha, who quickly buried his face into the skin there, his wolf teeth brushing tantalisingly over his skin.

Before anything more could be said Deucalion pulled back and brushed their lips together, once, twice and then settled their lips together in a firmer, longer kiss. Stiles gasped into the kiss, before dropping into the Alpha's arms as he just enjoyed the kiss, it was a simple kiss, but it felt like he was being lit on fire.

"You have done nothing wrong, I want you to stay here, not leave, in our home and our Pack," Deucalion said softly.

"Oh right, sorry I just…"

"Considering what has happened to you Stiles, I more than understand you jumping to conclusions. Hopefully with time, as a Pack, we can help you with those fears. I do need to talk to you though. I said that we would see how you are feeling today to see what you were going to do with the day. I am sorry, but I want you to stay here today,"

"Ok," Stiles said slowly, seeing what else the Alpha would say.

"I am sorry for pulling rank on you, but I am worried what the Hale betas are going to do, their control is appallingly lacking, and you do not have the Twins with you in every class. While you are more than capable, I fear that you would struggle to hurt them even in defence,"

"Ok, why are you worried about them hurting me today when you weren't as concerned yesterday?" Stiles asked.

"Clever boy," Deucalion chuckled, the neutral look melting away as he brushed his hand over the table to take Stiles' hand. "It seems that Kali, Ethan and Aiden could not control their anger with Derek and what he did to you,"

"Oh, what happened?" Stiles frowned.

"Kali decided that it would be a good idea to stab a post through Derek, and the betas' that were there were a little beaten, they will be feeling it today. Apparently, Kali also warned Derek that if he put his claws near you again he would lose his hands," Deucalion sighed rolling his eyes. "I am sorry, but they also revealed that you have joined our pack. I was not sure when you would want to tell them, but I am worried at how they will react to you today, I would rather you stay at home, safe,"

"Oh, ok," Stiles nodded even though he was thinking about the fact that his Pack had been so upset over a few scratches that they had gone to get revenge for him. He should probably feel bad that the Hale Pack had been hurt, hell Derek had a hole punched through him. But he remembered his teeth coming at his face, the claws digging into his neck, the fear he had felt.

He remembered the other times that each member of the Pack had thrown him around, hurt him, when they had ignored him, treated him with disdain and used him. Why should he feel bad for people that had treated him so badly? That he had given chance after chance to and they had just taken advantage of him. What would his life have been like if Deucalion and the others hadn't wanted him?

"I would probably have ended up dead," Stiles said out loud starling Deucalion.

"What?" He gripped Stiles' hand a little tighter.

"If you hadn't wanted me, I probably would have ended up dead, pretty soon," Sitles realised.

"I fear so yes, or forced into a Pack," Deucalion scowled. "You're too valuable to kill, anyone with half a brain would see that, but there are a lot of Packs, especially those looking to claim land that take others by force. Or Hunters would have taken you to use your brain and knowledge of the supernatural. That isn't going to happen though, you have us,"

"Yes, apparently willing to put holes through people for scratching me," Stiles chuckled.

"It is more than a scratch," Deucalion grumbled. "I am sorry that I am pulling rank so quickly on you, but I really do insist that you stay here,"

"You're keeping me safe, I understand. I do expect to talk things through if it is something that I disagree with," Stiles said firmly.

"I would expect nothing more from you, Darling. Now, how about we have breakfast together? Ennis is in the library once you are finished, I have to speak to the council to update them on what has happened here, and the fact one of my beta's decided to puncture the Alpha we're here to assess," Deucalion rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Stiles," Ennis smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Ennis, What are you looking into?" Stiles asked curiously looking at the piles of books around the wolf.

"Trying to figure out which ritual the Darach is using, hopefully, it might help us figure out why as well," Ennis sighed.

"I have been able to narrow down information on the victim, hang on!" Stiles jogging out the room before hurrying back in with his backpack, already fishing out three notepads out to thump them down on the table Ennis was seated out, before settling opposite him and holding one of the pads out to Ennis in offering.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Ennis hummed after he reached the third page, he fished around in the draw of the table before throwing a couple of things over the table to Stiles.

"What is this?" Stiles asked confused as the werewolf went back to reading with interest Stiles' notes.

"The twins mentioned that you like writing and taking notes in different colours and highlighting things in different colours, it sounded like it was a process for you, so Deuc had us buy some new multicoloured pens and highlighters for you," Ennis smiled softly before going back to his reading.

Stiles stared down at the pens in his hands. It was something small and simple, but it meant more than they would probably know to him. It was something for him, something he liked that the twins had taken note of, and Deucalion had gone out his way to get for him, just because he thought that it was something that Stiles would like.

"Ennis?" Stiles asked a few moments later.

"Yeah?" Ennis looked up and blinked to see the chaos that had taken over Stiles' side of the table, but it seemed to be organised chaos and he could see the human's brain working at a thousand miles an hour.

"Do you think we could get a whiteboard? And some pens. And some string, different colours?" Stiles muttered, still scribbling away.

"I think we can have that for you in an hour," Ennis nodded, hurrying to the door to let Kali and the twins know what was needed. "Have you got something?"

"I think so," Stiles nodded carefully dropping a heavy tome in front of Ennis and pointing to the ritual there.

Fivefold knot.

"I think she is on warriors," Stiles slid the information he had on the victim to Ennis.

"Time to call in Deucalion," Ennis nodded standing again. He reached out and rubbed Stiles' shoulder. "Good work Kiddo, this is amazing!"


	5. Ibs A Colb!!!

Chapter five

"Dop loobking ab be line zat!" Stiles said huffily, trying to be a little graceful at wiping his leaky faucet of a nose while five pairs of eyes watching him like he had swallowed a bomb and it was about to go off.

"Are you sure you don't need…"

"Kali! I'b nob going to hobsital for a colb!" Stiles sighed exasperatedly.

"But your chest really doesn't sound good!" Ethan fretted a little.

"Stob listening to it! All ob youb!" Stiles said horrified, clutching his chest as though he were a half-naked damsel.

Honestly, the day after being asked to stay...home due to Kali hole punching Derek, and he had come down with a cold! He couldn't say that he was really shocked to be honest, he had not been living the healthiest lifestyle over the last few weeks, and he had spent far too much time in open-air places - generally with a dead body for company - in the middle of the night having yanked clothes on that were not activity appropriate.

Though he wasn't sure what was activity appropriate for hiking through the forest to find your Banshee 'friend' and a body. Another body.

That mixed with the fact he hadn't been eating properly, sleeping properly, and all the stress of the last year, well, a cold was probably getting off lightly for ignoring the fact that he was human and could get illnesses.

Illnesses that his new Pack did not get, and were clearly well out their comfort zone in dealing with.

"Are you sure it is normal though? What if it is asthma forming, or pneumonia, or tuberculosis!" Ennis fretted.

"Hab you beeb googling?" Stiles sighed.

"It said we should take you to the hospital!" Ennis huffed thrusting his phone at Stiles, who turned it off without looking and shoved it under his pillow.

"I hab a colb! Zabs it!" Stiles said firmly.

"Is there anything that we can do to help you get better?" Deucalion asked with such a mock calm that Stiles couldn't help but snort, and then regretted it when he started coughing.

"I juss neeb rest, orange, soub and meds," He sighed once he finished coughing.

"We can do that!" Ethan and Aiden bounced to their feet.

"Hang on!" Ennis snagged the two of them by their collars before they could rush off, lifting the two of them clean off their feet. "I will give you a list of things I need you to pick up to make soup," He huffed stomping through to the kitchen.

"Honestly, ibs a colb, I didn't even get zis much fuss when ze Wendigo sliced ub by arb," Stiles sniffed, before blanching when Kali stood sharply and headed to the door. "No bore stabbing people!"

"She will find ways other than stabbing," Deucalion snorted, reaching out till he felt Stiles' hair and then running his fingers soothingly through it. I will leave you to rest, but this has brought up something I would like to ask you,"

"Wabs zab?" Stiles asked shuffling further down the bed to get comfortable as tiredness kicked in.

"I would like you to consider taking the bite. I know that this is just a cold," He added when Stiles huffed annoyed. "But it might not have been, it could have been something more serious, and you are running with wolves and well into the Supernatural world, what if the next Wendigo goes through your chest? I know you well enough already darling to know that asking you to not take part in fights and chases will not only go down poorly, but will make you unhappy with us, and that is the last thing I want, but I want you dead even less. Please, think about it," Deucalion requested.

"Ib will," Stiles said after a moment.

"Do you need anything?" Deucalion smiled warmly at him, making Stiles' chest hum happily at the care he was being shown. When was the last time someone had looked after him like this? Probably Mellisa when he was eleven and had to have his tonsils out.

"No, just sleep," Stiles yawned.

"Ok, I will come to check on you in a couple of hours," Deucalion leant forward and brushed a gentle kiss over his lips before standing and leaving his, no their, bedroom, shutting the door lightly behind him.

Stiles lay there for a little longer, his brain spinning. Did he want to become a wolf? There were definitely pluses and minuses. He had insisted that he did not, but Peter had been right that night when he said Stiles' heart had tripped over the lie of not wanting the bite.

A good part of it had been that when it came down to it, he did not trust the Alphas that had been around to be good Alphas, and so had not wanted to tie himself to them that way. He would be putting a hell of a lot of trust in Deucalion if he allowed him to bite him.

But hadn't he already? He had accepted becoming part of his pack, he had not only moved into the Alpha's home, but into his bedroom.

Now the question was, did he want to be a werewolf?

He sighed as sleep started taking him over. He knew that he hated feeling sick like this, and that would definitely be a plus on the werewolf side.

* * *

When he came awake he was most definitely not in his and Deucalion's bedroom anymore, instead, he was tied up in the back seat of a car that was flying along the road, being driven by…

"Peter?!" Stiles squawked, wiggling himself until he was in less of a flat out position and more of a sprawled one so that he could see the werewolf properly.

They had to be miles out of town going by the scenery passing by them, and his arms and legs were tied with soft silk so it wasn't hurting him, but he definitely was not getting out of it either.

"Stiles," Peter sounded confusingly relieved that he was awake.

"Did you kidnap me?!" Stiles spluttered.

"Kidnapped you back more like," Peter huffed. "I don't know what they have done to you, I can smell the sickness on you. I am sorry for the ties, but I am worried that they have done something to your mind as well, and until I can check you over properly it is better to be safe than sorry. Did they give you anything to eat or drink that may have poisoned you?"

Stiles stared at Peter for four seconds before he let out an impressive growl and started kicking the back of Peter's chair with his tied up feet. "Blooby werewolbs! Ibs a colb! A bucking colb!"

"Stop that!" Peter swatted at his legs as he carried on kicking.

"Pull ober! Now!" Stiles huffed still kicking.

Thankfully Peter did as he asked, but then spun around with furious blue eyes, supernaturally bright glaring at him.

"Derek told me that they had kidnapped you, that they were hurting you! I sneak in to find you unconscious, smelling of sickness, your chest sounds horrible, and you're telling me it's just a cold?" Peter growled. "Stop that!" He reached over to try and stop Stiles from banging his head against the door of the car. "I can smell chemicals on you!"

Stiles stared at him incredulously.

"Stop that!" Peter snarled when Stiles went back to trying to brain himself on the door, he shoved his way into the back seat while Stiles took the chance to try and kick him. "Stop kicking me!"

"Fubbing werewolbes, you fubbing kibnabbed me! You tieb be ub! You…"

"Stiles they have done something to you, drugged you, or a potion maybe, I can smell the chemicals and sickness on you!"

"I'b really feb ub of werewolves telling be how gross by human sickness is! Ib is a cold, I took cold mebication that is the smell!" Stiles huffed.

"And this?!" Peter snarled touching Stiles' neck where his thick bandage had been - see over protective werewolves - and where the clear claw marks were. He snarled deeper when the scent of Stiles' pain and sorrow filled the car. "See they did…"

"It wab Derek," Stiles said quietly.

"What?" The word was low and dangerous, it held every inch of threat that Peter was capable of.

"Derek dib it. I went to see hib, after Deucalion offered be a place ib his Pack. I wanted to see...if there was anything left for me to stay loyal to. I...if he had shown be one moment of kindness, or of listening to be, I would have...I wouldn't have…"

"Stiles," Peter cut easily and quickly through his ties and pulled him close. "What did he do to you?"

"He...he grabbed be, snarled in by face and...he accused me of spreading me legs for an alpha that shoved be any kindness, ob gibing information to Deucalion on the Pack," Stiles was aware tears were starting to fill his eyes again, and when Peter pulled him into his chest he could only cling onto the comfort. "I thought he was going to hurt be Peter, I thought he might…"

"Right, that's it!" Peter grabbed Stiles and in an unfairly smooth movement had them out the back of the car, slipped Stiles into the front passenger seat and threw himself over the car to climb into the driver's seat.

Stiles blinked confused as the car was spun around and they were zooming back towards Beacon Hills.

"Peter?" Stiles asked cautiously as Peter's jacket was placed over his lap, the low growl filling the car continuously.

"I'm going to kill him, I am going to fucking him! He dared...he dared...I'm going to fucking kill him!" Peter snarled.

"Peter, Kali stabbed hib wib a pole," Stiles sniffled snuggling under the jacket. Peter turned up the heating in the car.

"She did?" He hummed. "That would explain the smell of his blood,"

"I went to the Alpha Pack Peter, I am...I have joined their Pack. They, they treat be with respect, listen to be. They, I feel wanted there," Stiles said softly. "I'b sorry,"

"Why are you apologising?!" Peter asked incredulously.

"I left the Pack, I joined anot…"

"Stop right there Stiles! You have been treated like shit by them! They treat you horrifically, and you do everything for them. I very much look forward to the fallout when they realise that they can not cope without you! You are a natural Pack member, and you deserve to be in a Pack that will treat you as you should be, not the way that they do! You gave them far more loyalty, for far longer than they deserved it!"

"You deserbed it. You broke into a house full of Alphas to rescue be because you thoughb I bas is danger," Stiles said softly. "How did you…"

"I know a lot of spells and tricks that you can use to get around wolf sense, not to mention the training I had to be left hand to take out the enemies of the Pack. It wasn't that hard,"

"Fuck the others...they'll be panicking!" Stiles sat up, cursing his foggy brain as it clicked that Peter had taken him without the Pack's knowledge. "How lonb…"

"Three hours," Peter grimaced.

"Oh Gob…"

"Here," Peter dug his phone from his pocket and passed it to Stiles who fell on it, stabbing in the pin code that Peter had never told him, and then was dialling the number that he had memorised within an hour of Deucalion giving him that piece of paper in the restaurant.

"Who is this? If you have…"

"Deuc!" Stiles said before his Alpha could carry on. There was silence and then chaos on the other end of the phone as it sounded like all the Pack tried to fight to shout over each other, and perhaps get the phone, until Deucalion's Alpha roar shook them, and the two seated in the car, Peter paling a little and grimacing.

"Where are you? What happened? Are you ok?!" Deucalion demanded. "Have you escaped your attacker? Where are you, we will come and get you,"

Stiles felt warmth going through him as he realised that Deucalion respected his brain and skills enough that his thought was that Stiles had managed to escape.

"He is driving be home," Stiles said, smirking when Peter glared at him.

"He is...what?" Deucalion asked sounding baffled.

"I am ok. Derek tolb Peter that you hab kibnabbed be, he came to check, smelt by colb and medication and thought it was true. He thought he was rescuing be," Stiles explained.

"He...Where are you Stiles?" Deucalion said with such an Alpha tone that Stiles had to fight not to show his throat to the phone.

"We're outside of Beacon Hills to the west, I am bringing him back, we will be with you as soon as possible. I am sorry for the misunderstanding Alpha Blackwood, but I thought that I was saving Stiles, I thought that he was in trouble," Peter said softly.

"And where were you when your Pack were treating him like shit?!" Deucalion snarled.

"He was sticking up for be, and making be feel better when they dumped me. He gave be the information that the others wouldn't," Stiles said softly.

"Stiles!" Deucalion snarled through the phone.

"Don't hurt Peter when we come back," Stiles said firmly.

"He took you!" Deucalion snarled.

"I am not an object!" Stiles did his convincing growl, and from the silence on the other end of the phone, he could practically picture the pack blinking at it stunned.

"Stiles he can not just get away with this," Deucalion said lowly.

"Fine!" Stiles said and was pleased to see Peter was just looking at him amused, clearly not believing that he was done. Deucalion seemed to realise that as well. "Stiles,"

"Peter you can pull the car over here and I will walk back, in my pyjamas, with no shoes on so that you can get far enough away,"

"Stiles!" Deucalion snarled.

"I will be fine it should only take me six or seven hours, I should be home by tomorrow," Stiles said before hanging up.

"And that is the reason I risked a bunch of Alphas," Peter snickered carrying on driving.

* * *

"Did...did he just….hang up?" Aiden asked stunned.

"I think he did," Ennis nodded.

"You don't think Hale will let him out do you?" Ethan asked concerned.

"The Hales have proven that Stiles' health and wellbeing are far below their own," Kali growled storming back and forth.

"He hung up…" Deucalion said stunned before he snarled and stabbed at the last number called.

"He just buttoned you," Aiden said stunned, gawping at the phone.

"He...I…" Deucalion called again, and then a third time when he was buttoned again. This time Stiles picked up. "Stiles you…"

"I'm sorry I am currently getting ready to hike barefoot, and sick, through the forest, I will call once I am in town," Stiles before hanging up again.

The others watched with bemusement at this calling, buttoning, smart comment and then hanging up went on furiously for the next five minutes, their Alpha clearly growing more and more frustrated as time went on.

"FINE!" Deucalion roared. "I won't hurt Hale!"

"Swear it," Stiles said petulantly.

"I SWEAR NOW COME HOME!"

"Thank you Alpha," Stiles said sweetly before hanging up again, leaving Deucalion blinking realising that he had been played.

"Well…"

"Say nothing!" Deucalion thundered standing and storming off as Ennis' shoulders shook with his laughter, Kali, Ethan and Aiden just staring after him stunned.

* * *

The air was more than a little tense even before they heard the car pulling into the car park, none of them even bothering to voice the question as to how Hale had been able to gain access into their gated car park, but when they heard the car coming to a stop, and Stiles' voice the tension went through the roof.

Especially when two heartbeats stopped outside the door.

"Seriously, that is how you got in? Lockpicks?" They heard Stiles sigh before they heard something being snatched, and then…

"Are you picking the lock, Stiles?!" Ennis called hurrying to the door a second before it snapped open and Stiles was on the other side holding lockpicks.

"We need to look at the locks, that was way too easy," Stiles said awkwardly. He and Peter stepped into the apartment, Stiles pointedly standing in front of Peter as they moved until the two of them were standing opposite Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Ethan and Aiden.

Stiles stood there, wrapped in Peter's coat, shifting awkwardly on his indeed bare feet as he looked between them all nervously, but his eyes constantly flicking back to Deucalion.

"Leave us," Deucalion stood. "Take Hale and have him run through exactly how he managed to break in here and make a note so we can fix those holes. I am sure Hale will want to help to ensure Stiles' safety in here,"

"You won't hurt him?" Stiles frowned stepping closer to Peter as the Pack stood.

"None of us will hurt him, we promise," Ennis said. Stiles was tempted to look at Peter for confirmation that his heart hadn't stuttered. But he trusted his Pack wouldn't lie to him, and so he stepped forward and let them walk Peter outside.

And he was left alone with Deucalion.

He turned back to his Alpha, who was standing frighteningly still.

"Are you angry at me?" Stiles tilted his chin up, even though he was aware of how hard and fast his heart was beating.

"I came to check on you, and you were gone, I could smell a foreign wolf over our bed, and for three hours we ran all over the town but could not get your scent anywhere, you disappeared completely. And then you call to say Peter Hale took you, and then...then you...for him?!"

"He thought that he was rescuing me. I can't...he's the only one that has ever looked after me out of all of them, even though he has spent a good while travelling to heal himself. I...I please don't be angry with me," Stiles said, some of his bravado slipping.

"You were gone Stiles and then...and then you argued with me! You manipulated me into not punishing him for stealing my Pack member...my…"

"If all this is going to be is a gilded cage where I am kept like some sort of trophy or art piece for you to show off, then I wish Peter would have kept driving," Stiles said cooly.

"Stiles…."

"My friend, probably my only friend, was concerned about me and risked his own life against a bunch of alphas to rescue me because he had been told that I was in danger. The minute I told him what was going on and what had happened, he brought me back. I don't want him to be hurt because he cared about me. And I am manipulative, I am sarcastic and I speak too much, if you don't like that then...then whatever we were starting between us is dead in the water and…"

"You stink of him! What is between us is new and fragile, and I am aware of that. Just as I am aware that I am older, blind and we are still getting to know each other. And someone came into our home and stole you, someone, that you know, and quite obviously care about and who cares about you, and you stood up to me for the first time, manipulated me for the first time to defend him!" Deucalion moved his face to the side so that Stiles could only see his profile, his tight jaw.

"Deucalion….Deuc," Stiles stepped cautiously forward, one step, and then two, then three. "Deuc, I don't...I don't want Peter, I never have. I care for him, yes, I think he was the first person to look at me and actually respect me, but I don't want him like that. I think before you guys, he is the closest thing I had to Pack, but he has had to travel a lot, and he hasn't been here,"

Stiles reached out carefully and took Deucalion's hand between both of his own, stroking his thumb over his knuckles, stepping a little closer again.

"But I want you Deuc, I want you in a way that I have never wanted anyone else before. I used to think that I was in love with Lydia, but what I am feeling for you already makes it clear that that was just a child's infatuation. I want you, but I can't be silenced or what I want pushed to the side. That's what Derek did and…"

"I am not that pup!" Deucalion growled spinning on him.

"So prove it! I told you Peter thought that he was doing the right thing for me, I asked you not to hurt him. I shouldn't have had to manipulate you into listening to me!" Stiles growled back. "You are my Alpha, and I will always respect that, but not if you expect me to be silent and do as I am told, I have never been good at that!"

The growl that Deucalion let out was fierce, and no doubt heard by the Pack despite the sound dampening that they had on the apartment. And he gripped Stiles tightly to him, slamming their mouths together in a hungry passionate kiss, unlike anything that they had shared yet, and Stiles gave back as good as he got, refusing to surrender to Deucalion.

"That is what I like about you," Deucalion sighed resting their foreheads together. "I thought...I was scared, Stiles, it has been a long time since I have trusted anyone to be in a relationship anyone, and the way my wolf and human feel for you, is something I have not felt before, everything is so new, and you are sick and still tired and injured with a Darach running around, and your old Pack are a bunch of fucking morons, I was scared,"

Stiles blinked at him before leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together, wrapping his arms around Deucalion's waist, pressing himself closer to him, nuzzling and nosing at his neck gently.

"It is just a bloody cold," He sighed. There was a slight silence before Deucalion started laughing, wrapping his arms around Stiles pulling him closer.

"You stink of him," He grumbled.

"Well, he did kidnap me and put me in his car, and then had to lend me his coat and ensure a boiling hot car on the way back because he decided to kidnap a sick human, and didn't think to snag any other clothes for me. I complained about that, a lot on the way back between napping,"

"Good," Deucalion snorted before tugging the jacket off Stiles and throwing it uncaringly away before his human could complain he scooped him up and hurried them into their bedroom. Stiles stood there amused as his Alpha stripped the bedding and changed it as fast as he could, waving Stiles back to the chair he had dropped him into when he tried to help him.

As soon as the bed was made he turned on Stiles, stripping him out of his pyjamas and wrestling the squirming, laughing human into the shirt that he had been wearing the day before and the lounge pants he had worn for three days of an evening.

Stiles was outright laughing happily when he was scooped back up and dropped into the bed, he turned back and scooped up the old bedding and Stiles' pyjamas and dropped them outside their door with such a look of disgust that Stiles slipped sideways laughing.

As soon as the door was shut Deucalion was on him in a flash, wrapping him in his arms and smothering his body all over him as he pressed his face into Stiles' neck and aggressively scenting him, made much more difficult with how much stiles was wiggling around between his humour and the tickly feeling of the small stubble Deuc had on his face.

Eventually though they were settled in the bed, Stiles feeling tired and yet content as the day, and his cold, caught up with him, and the feeling of being happy and safe right here washed over him.

He was lying partly on his stomach with Deuc draped over half of him, with his arms wrapped around his waist, his face buried into Stiles' neck partially to still keep scenting him, and partially to breathe in his scent.

"Are we ok?" Deucalion asked after content moments of simply lying there.

"Yeah we are, I get why you flipped and why you felt insecure about me sticking up for Peter. But if you keep trying to do things like that…"

"Just a little time for me and my wolf to get used to this change in our lives. You're such a gift Stiles, and such an unexpected one, I feel like I am floundering to catch up, while just wanting to lock the two of us in a cupboard and growl at anyone that comes with 50 foot of us,"

"We will be fine Demon Wolf," Stiles mumbled stroking his hand as the excitement of the last few hours finally caught the best of him. Deucalion stilled at the name, a name that so many had spoken with fear and terror, speaking about him like he was a nightmare, some mythical monster that was the boogeyman and came to steal and eat your children.

But then he realised that Stiles had said it with nothing but fondness in his tone, contentedness and his sweet honey scent that he gave out around Deucalion making the air perfect around them as his human slipped fully into sleep.

Leaving Deucalion to watch over him.

Even though the others were working with Hale to cover all the always that their security had failed and allowed him to steal Stiles away, he was most definitely not going to be leaving his side while he was so vulnerable and sick...and probably a few weeks after that.

Though his feisty, clever, smart, fierce little human would no doubt not allow that. He was as wild and free and fiery as any werewolf, and he clearly baulked under binds and constrictions.

Was it possible to love something about someone that also made you feel incredibly frustrated?


	6. A Bit Of Kindness

Chapter Six

Stiles hummed slightly to himself as he came awake and was aware of the warm, firm body of his Alpha wrapped around him, Deucalion was still fast asleep, no doubt from the worry and panic that he had gone through yesterday finding Stiles missing from his sickbed.

He closed his eyes and focused on how he was feeling. Despite his slight tour of Beacon Hills the day before he was feeling better as he had expected, he would still be a little rough today, but he was definitely feeling better.

He had to wonder if the bonds that he could feel humming in his chest had anything to do with that. He had read that contact with Pack could help with healing in wolves, he thought that maybe it would be the same for werewolf Packs, even though he was human and it was just a cold.

His Pack bonds were like little warm embers in his chest, oh so new but bright and firm, warming him and securing him from the cold and loneliness that had been there before. He closed his eyes a little tighter and scrunched his head in concentration, focussing on the bonds.

He could imagine them as threads, linking him to each of the Pack, each strand individual, but all cementing themselves in his chest as one firmly knotted piece, right above his heart. Cautiously he mentally prodded around at them, considering them, and following them along, and after about twenty minutes he was sure that he was able to differentiate between the different bonds as to who belonged to whom.

He was sure that a wolf would be able to distinguish them a lot easier, but he could do it, each bond had its own individual feel and tint to it, what felt like a mixture of the Pack members personality and his relationship with them.

He wasn't shocked to find that he had a bond with Peter, a firm, bright thing that held the stubbornness of the both of them, but something that felt like was a lot of him, a bond that he had unconsciously forged with the werewolf and then held onto tightly, refusing to let it go, refusing to let the werewolf down and leave him with one more broken bond to deal with, refusing to let go of the man who deserved so much more than he was already getting.

He was a little shocked at him bright and firm, and settled, his bond with Deucalion felt, despite them only having known each other for a few weeks, it was blazing bright and solid, it felt as though he could shelter under its protection, and it would only take one light pull to it for the Alpha to be with him. He felt so much for Deucalion, so much so quickly, and part of him wanted to panic, but then he had always been the type to throw himself in headfirst.

His mother had been the same his father had said once, loyalty and love ran through her blood and once she thought someone was deserving of that she gave them everything, threw herself in without a glance back and gave the relationship everything that she had. His father said it almost like it was a bad thing. His mother had told him that it was never a bad thing to give a relationship your everything and to trust your gut, sometimes people let you down, sometimes they changed and were not who you hoped they would be, but it was always worth it because there were those in your life who were worth it, who made it worth all the hurt that you went through in life.

He had a feeling that Deucalion was that for him, he was worth all the hurt that Stiles had gone through with Derek's Pack, all the letdowns that he had had with Scott, without those relationships, with Stiles giving them his everything, Deucalion wouldn't have noticed him for the person he was, he wouldn't have seen the loyalty in Stiles that had attracted him to him.

He wanted to wrap Deucalion's bond around him and bask in it, he wanted to bathe himself in the glow of it and never let go. He would do anything for his Alpha, that loyalty that Derek's Pack had had and squandered was now all for Deucalion and his pack.

"My clever, clever darling," Deucalion's voice was rough with sleep as he wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles' waist, tugging him against his chest and nosing into his throat hungrily.

"Clever?" Stiles asked, a little confused.

"I could feel you inspecting the bonds, I knew you were absolutely wonderful, but you're even more than I thought, more than I ever hoped. Such a clever boy," Deucalion praised, chuckling when he could actually feel Stiles blushing in his arms. "Only a few humans can feel Pack bonds, and fewer of them can actually manipulate and touch the bonds,"

"They feel amazing," Stiles sighed sinking back into his Alpha's arms.

"Don't they. They're how you know that you are never alone, you never will be again, you have us now," Deucalion rested his hand over Stiles' chest, right over his heart.

"I have a bond with Peter as well," Stiles bit his lip nervously.

"I am not surprised considering how he acted yesterday," Deucalion snorted.

"I…"

"What is it?" Deucalion urged when Stiles went quiet, concern building in him when Stiles curled up a little more, the scent of nerves pouring off of him. "You never need to worry about asking me for something, I regret to say that I may not always be able to say yes for your safety or the Pack's, but I will always, always listen and talk things through with you,"

"Peter's bonds with the others are tattered, fragile, they treat him like shit, the monster kept on a leash to use when they don't want to bloody their own claws, but too dangerous to allow close," Stiles said softly.

He turned when Deucalion tugged at him, burrowing into the Alpha's chest nervously.

"Well then, it looks like we will be trying out how Peter will fit into our Pack, and if he does we will offer him a place," Deucalion hummed.

"Really?" Stiles asked hopefully lifting his head to look at Deucalion's handsome face.

"Peter Hale had an impressive reputation before the fire, a brilliant mind mixed with the ability to do what was needed to protect the Pack, and a loyalty to his Pack. Talia Hale treated him terribly, she was threatened by his power, and how clever he was even though he was only a teen, he deserved a lot better. She made him claim his blue eyes far too young, there was a good bit of rumbling in the community about it,"

"Really?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Yes, he was always going to be the left hand," Deucalion paused to check that Stiles knew what that was, not in an insulting way that Stiles was used to.

"I know what the left hand is," Stiles nodded snuggling closer still. Deucalion threw his leg over Stiles, surrounding him with his warmth and scent in a way that relaxed the tension that had built-in him.

"He was always going to be the left hand, but normally when a child or teenager emerges as the likely left hand, they are not put in a situation to claim their blue eyes until they are 17 earliest. Talia placed Peter in a situation where he was forced to claim them at 14. Everyone suspected that she had set the situation up and that she had done it because she hoped him claiming his eyes so young would make the Pack suspicious of him and less likely to follow him should he lead a coup,"

"And it worked. Derek clearly loved Peter before the fire, and I think Laura too from what I have heard, yet all the stories always show how suspicious they were of him, and the fact that they left him here alone and vulnerable while he was so injured…"

"Yes, she did a good job. And it got her daughter killed," Deucalion rubbed Stiles' back when he tensed in his arms. "The accusation is not at Peter darling, I can't imagine how it felt for him, walking and feeling all his Pack bonds gone, memories of the fire, being stuck alone in the hospital, an omega,"

"He was aware of himself healing, during the coma, he could feel himself being knitted back together," Stiles said quietly into Deucalion's throat, and he could feel the shiver of horror that went through Deucalion at that thought.

"I think he belongs with our Pack, we seem to be made up of those who are lost, abandoned and hurt, finding a family, a real Pack," Deucalion sighed.

"Thank you, for considering it. I will keep his more homicidal urges at bay," Stiles grinned.

"Much appreciated," Deucalion laughed.

"Oh good, you two are awake," Kali said stalking into the bedroom with Ennis. Before Stiles could start shocked Ennis climbed onto the bed behind Stiles and snuggled in, Kali draping herself along the foot of the bed, dressed in big fluffy pyjamas and looking more relaxed than Stiles had seen her.

Stiles laughed when Ennis burrowed himself into his neck, puffing tickly breath against Stiles' pale skin.

"Here we go!" Ethan bounced into the room with what looked like a dozen bags that were clearly filled with take away cartons.

"We're not your slaves," Aiden grumbled walking in behind his twin with more bags.

"No you're not Deucalion agreed as he, Stiles and Ennis moved to sit up against the headboard, just about fitting. "Slaves complain a lot less,"

"Oi!" Aiden squawked as Ethan hopped onto the middle of the bed and made himself comfortable before starting to hand out the food.

"Oh gods, I am so hungry," Stiles groaned as the smells hit him, suddenly realising how hungry he was.

"Here we go Pup," Ennis said fondly snagging a couple of the boxes and putting them onto Stiles' lap.

Stiles nudged their shoulders together in thanks, rubbing gently to scent him, before he turned and took the carton Ethan was holding out and placed it on Deucalion's lap, pressing the cutlery into his hand, and gently touching his hand to the second Carton that he placed on the bed so that his Alpha would know where it was.

Kali turned the TV on, loading Netflix and starting a film for them, it had taken Stiles a little while to get used to the technology that was installed on all the TVs in the apartment that out what was happening for Deucalion so that he could enjoy the TV with them, but just got used to it quickly enough, content in the fact that his Alpha, his Deucalion, was not singled out from the group activity.

* * *

Stiles held his hands up to the red-eyed Alphas staring at him, glaring at throwing his hands higher when they all stepped forward and tried to converge on him.

"What did you trip over this time?" Peter asked casually, walking passed them all to snag Stiles and throw him over his shoulder, walking him into the kitchen while they were chased by Alphas.

"I am offended at that insinuation!" Stiles huffed as he was dropped onto the counter.

"What did you trip over?" Peter asked again.

"I decided that the floor needed a hug," Stiles pouted.

"Air then," Peter snorted coming back with a damp tea towel and placed it on Stiles' bleeding knee.

"It was…"

"Fairies, yes, strange that we never seem to see, or hear, or smell them," Peter snickered.

"He is bleeding," Kali accused as though Peter wasn't taking it seriously enough.

"Its a graze," Peter laughed.

"There is blood,"

"Yes, he doesn't heal instantly, it will bleed. All we need to do is clean it, bandage it and he will be good as new," Peter was clearly proud of the fact that he had human knowledge that they did not.

"This is so freaking embarrassing!" Stiles whined, tipping his head back.

"Sorry Stiles, we're just adjusting to having a human in the Pack, we just worry," Ennis smiled, even as he watched what Peter was doing intently.

"Maybe you should…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, I am going to school," Stiles interrupted Deucalion.

"But…"

"It is a graze, just a graze, my leg is not going to fall off," Stiles snorted.

"You…"

"Are off to school now! Have a great day, don't forget to hunt down the lead on the Darach and the new set of victims being warriors! I will see you all tonight, don't panic too much, I will message between lessons," Stiles said brightly grabbing his bag and then lunch that Ennis had put together for him.

He kissed Kali and Ennis' cheeks, dodged the lip kiss a smirking Peter went for and rubbed their cheeks together instead, before wrapping his arms around Deucalion's waits and pressed a deep kiss to his lips to try and see himself through his day.

The Alpha wrapped his arms tightly around his waist holding him close as he licked into his mouth, rubbing his arm up and down Stiles' back in a blatant scenting - not that he wouldn't smell as though he had been glued to Deucalion for years considering how close they had been recently.

"Ok, ok, school," Stiles nodded before snagging the Twins hands and tugged them grumbling out the door.

The looks that they received when they pulled up at school were amusing, particularly Danny's face when he realised that Stiles was on the back of Aiden's bike when he hurried over to meet Ethan.

"Stiles?" Danny blinked.

"Hey Danny," Stiles smiled before flapping at Aiden when he started fussing over him trying to help him off of his bike.

"Take your lunches," Stiles huffed holding out the bags to them.

"Oh! I thought we forgot them!" Ethan brightened.

"You did, I grabbed them," Stiles snorted.

"You guys are hanging out?" Danny asked confused.

"I…" Stiles hesitated suddenly not sure what to say, or what the twins would want him to say.

"Yeah we are, Stiles is seeing a friend of ours, and we realised what a cool guy he is," Ethan smiled warmly at Stiles.

"Cool I wouldn't say, interesting he definitely is," Stiles looked at Danny feeling a flash of hurt going through him, only to be greeted with a teasing smile. "His brain is amazing, I have learned loads of really interesting facts that I would never have found out otherwise,"

"Yes! There are so many new things that I have learned already, I don't know how his brain keeps everything inside," Aiden threw his arm over Stiles' shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that you will catch freakiness!" One of the players from the Lacrosse team snickered as they walked passed.

"Say something like that again about Stiles and your face will be catching my fist," Aiden growled. Stiles hid his laughter as the players practically ran for the school clearly sensing the real predator in the area.

"Pricks," Danny huffed glaring after them. "What they are? Have they been doing that a lot?" He scowled seeing the shocked look on Stiles' face.

"Yeah, I guess," Stiles shrugged pressing closer to Aiden for the comfort that he needed, and he could see the shock on Aiden's face before he looked happy. He guessed that not many people tried to press past the walls that Aiden threw up, and very few would seek him out. He mentally made his mind up that he was going to try a lot harder and make more time for Aiden.

"Why hasn't Scott done something about it? He's the Captain!" Danny looked angrier by the second pulling Stiles' attention back to the conversation.

"If it isn't something to do with Allison or him, he doesn't care," Stiles said. He turned as he felt the tension in the twins, and sure enough, found Scott on the other side of the car park looking furious and hurt at the same time.

"That's true, I have really noticed that about him recently," Danny sighed. "So, you're seeing someone then?" He grinned sidling up to Stiles.

"Yes,"

"Male or female?"

"What you think I could be seeing a male?" Stiles raised his eyebrow.

"Please, you are bi, I see you looking at the boys and the girls," Danny hip-checked him.

"It's a guy," Stiles laughed as they made their way into the school.

"Oo nice Stilinski!"

"And he's older," Stiles grinned, laughing as the twins made gagging noises and ran for it.

"Really? Oh nice, nice, nice! Hot?"

"Definitely, he's sculpted like a god," Stiles sighed contentedly thinking about the hot body that had been pressed against his this morning when he woke up.

"You're making me think of trading Ethan in here Stiles," Danny laughed, Stiles joined in, and then laughed harder, when he caught the offended expression Ethan shot him when he stuck his head back out from his locker further down the hall. "You seem happy,"

"I am. Not just with the relationship, but Aiden and Ethan, having proper friends, and Kali and Ennis, it's nice," Stiles admitted.

"It is about time you shook them off, the way they treat you is shit Stiles, good for you," Danny clapped him on the back as the bell went. "See you third class Stiles,"

Stiles blinked after him realising that Danny seemed to be on his side, and was indicating that they would sit next to each other during class. Feeling a little better he started walking towards Ethan and Aiden who were coming to meet him.

"Are you going to be ok, we're not in a class with you till fourth, you're going to be sitting by yourself," Aiden asked concerned, clearly having just clicked onto it with Danny's comment.

"Guys, I have barely been spoken to except for when they want something for months, this is going to be no different," Stiles patted both their arms, waiting until they nodded before he turned and went to class.

He wasn't foolish enough to think that he was going to get away with not having to talk with any of the Pack, but then he was ready for that, and he was most definitely not going to make it easy for them.

* * *

Shockingly when he wasn't surrounded by a group that gave off predator, actually had the confidence to speak to people considering he spent his time around said predators, and had the determination fuelled by anger and hurt to prove that he wasn't going to be loner purely because he had broken away from them, he was actually able to talk to people.

He spent first period chattering with Jane who had some interesting facts about the research program that they were assigned and was fun to talk to, second period he spent time talking to one of the guys from the lacrosse team who had always been pretty decent to him and actually got on with him, third was spent chattering to Danny who was trying to wrestle more and more information out of Stiles about Deuc.

It was actually the most fun that he had had in school for a good long while. Instead of fretting about the latest big bad, being ignored completely by the others, or worrying about the others losing control and revealing themselves and the others to teenage eyes, he was actually able to relax and just enjoy talking to people.

He also successfully dodged Scott trying to grab him between lessons twice, sidestepped Isaac grabbing at him by placing the new English teacher between them, completely ignored Erica, and just stared at Boyd before walking around him when he stood in the middle of the hallway obviously intending on blocking him.

He scowled when the twins hadn't shown up for lunch after five minutes, glancing around casually and seeing that Lydia, Jackson and Allison were watching him intently where he was sitting with Danny.

"Hey, Danny, could you keep an eye on my lunch please," Stiles requested, turning back around and grabbed his bag.

"Sure, whatever it is I don't want to know, I will be here, just bring Ethan with you,"

"Is getting to look at his face payment enough?" Stiles grinned.

"Definitely," Danny sighed dreamily.

"See you in a bit," Stiles nodded before walking out the canteen, aware of three sets of eyes locked onto his back.

He hadn't tried this before, but he was sure he could do it, and he knew the theory, he focused on the threads of his Pack bonds that belonged to Ethan and Aiden, and followed his instincts to where their bonds said they were, hurrying through the school passed the other students with determination until he was standing outside a classroom.

"...Stiles from us!"

"Stiles is not a possession! He is not something that you can own and steal, he's a human being!" Ethan was snarling.

Stiles stepped into the room, aware that they all knew that he was there anyway, and found Ethan and Aiden standing leaning against the teacher's desk, with their arms crossed looking bored and angry at the same time somehow. Scott, Erica, Isaac and Boyd were standing across from them in threatening positions, looking ready to snap at any time as they glared at the twins.

"Sorry to interrupt," Stiles said breezily drifting over to the Twins, dodging out the way of Scott's hand grabbing for him. "I was worried when you didn't show up for lunch, figured something like this was happening,"

"Stiles we're trying to save you," Scott said as though Stiles were being particularly stupid.

Ethan and Aiden blinked at him confused but went with his urging when he nudged at them and moved them to the corner of the room, standing there with content shrugs to follow his lead. Turning his made his way back to replaced where they had been sitting on the desk dropping his bag down next to himself.

"Save me from what exactly?" Stiles asked curiously, tilting his head.

"From them, from whatever they have done to you!"

"Oh right yes ok," Stiles nodded, he could feel a faint him of curiosity coming down his bonds with the Twins, but they weren't worried, and so Stiles just tilted his head at the others.

"That's right, we're saving you," Scott looked so inordinately pleased with himself that Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

"What exactly is it that you're saving me from?" He snorted.

"From them!" Erica snarled.

"Right, and what is it that they have done to me that I need saving from? Do I look hurt? Do I look like I have been harmed?"

"They stabbed Derek!" Isaac snarled. "Did they tell you that? Did they tell you?"

"Yeah they did, Deuc told me the day after, they don't keep things from me, anything. I am also aware that they told you that they were there because Derek grabbed me and stabbed my neck with his claws, only a fraction of an inch away from my jugular," Stiles settled back onto the desk.

"You're calling him Deuc?!" Scott spat angrily.

"And that is what you take from that speech, not the fact that Derek stabbed the none healing human and nearly slit open the main artery, but that I am calling my Alpha by a nickname," Stiles snorted.

"Your Alpha, he can't be your Alpha," Scott frowned.

"Yes he can, he offered and I accepted. Sign, sealed, done. He's my Alpha now, and they're my pack," Stiles shrugged.

"They have done something to you! You wouldn't be doing this otherwise! You wouldn't leave us, we're your Pack!" Scott scowled.

"Wouldn't be doing what? Actually being appreciated and listened to? Having people that look out for me and care for me? Having people that notice I'm not eating or sleeping and actually take care of me and…"

"You didn't…"

"I was not done talking Scott!" Stiles thundered, clearly stunning the others. "Pack care for all members, they don't just use and throw away, they don't just discard them and then pull them off the shelf when you find me useful! You used me up and I was nearly done Scott, I was sick, really sick, I was exhausted and used up! I am done with being nothing to you all, why would I be nothing with you when I can be something to them? Why would I keep giving loyalty to those who give none to me? What have you done for me recently that is even remotely in the realms of friendship, never mind Pack, any of you?"

The silence was deafening, his old Pack stood there opening and closing their mouths, clearly scanning their brains to try and answer his question to prove him wrong, and came up empty.

"I gave you that DC Cartoon DVD," Erica tried.

"That was my DVD Erica, you borrowed it and forgot to give it back until you clearly thought it was your own. Oh, and you borrowed it because we were supposed to watch it together at yours, but then you were always too busy with Boyd, or with being big bad werewolves and being a Pack - that didn't include me," Stiles snorted.

"Enough of this! They have done something to you! And I am going to…"

Scott lost his temper as Stiles had been expected when he couldn't answer a question and when he clearly thought that he was losing. He lunged across the space between them, right towards the Twins, only to drop sputtering and gasping to the floor when Stiles yanked the water pistol he had been keeping his hand on in his bag and sprayed the contents into Scott's face.

"Scott!" Isaac was next, lunging at Stiles, and quickly met the same fate. Stiles turned the water pistol to Erica and Boyd in warning when they stepped forward, the Twins quickly stepping up to his back.

"What the fuck Stiles?!"

"Wolfsbane, not going to hurt you permanently, but it is going to slow you down," Stiles shrugged.

"They're the enemy, Stiles! There is going to come to a point where you're going to have to pick a side!" Scott snarled lunging forward again at the twins. The twins both grimaced when with a flash Stiles had a bat out of his bag and swung it with force so it connected with Scott's face, the crack echoing, and the werewolf hit the floor again.

"Also wolfsbane, and mistletoe. And you're not getting it, Scott, I have chosen my side, and it is Deuc and my Pack. They're my people, I care about them, I love them. And you know what that means Scott, I will do whatever it takes to protect them,"

"They show you a little bit of kindness, and you're all over them? Pathetic," Erica sneered.

"I think that says more about you and your so-called Pack rather than Stiles, maybe you should be looking at yourselves and each other rather than at Stiles," Ethan sneered back, coming to wrap his arm around Stiles' shoulder, careful of the bat.

"Exactly, if someone this loyal and caring, ready to go this far to treat the people he cares about turns to our side for 'a little kindness' as you call it, how badly did you treat him?" Aiden nodded coming up to Stiles' other side and wrapped his arm around Stiles' other shoulder.

"Besides if we're throwing accusations of being desperate shall we talk about how far you three were going to go when you were shown a tiny little bit of interest, really a little pathetic, Derek didn't even have to show you kindness, just interest, and you were willing to hurt, bruise, cut and maim other people for him, without asking questions, just because he told you it what needed to be done. He told you to kill Lydia when he thought she was the Kanima, and you were all just going to do it, because he was interested in you, not kind, interested. The only reason he chose you all was because he needed betas so that he didn't go mad, and you were all lonely, hurt, vulnerable and desperate enough to say yes to him," Stiles sneered at Erica, Isaac and Boyd.

"Stiles that's…"

"And you, you cling onto the first girl that smiles at you and shows you a little bit of interest, you cling onto her after everything that she has done, all your friends and supposed packmates that she has hurt. Her mother tried to kill you, Derek bit her to save you, and you didn't tell Allison that, that anger she felt meant that she went out and shot Erica and Boyd here with wolfsbane and helped psycho grandpa kidnap them, she watched while he tortured them, stood there watching,"

"What…" Erica, Isaac and Boyd turned to stare at Scott.

"She watched while he kidnapped me, tortured me, chained me up and beat me, she watched while he dragged me into a separate room, pulled down my jeans and boxers and went to rape me, she stood there and watched. Chris stopped him, but she was going to do nothing. And when I tried to tell you, when I asked you to come over so that I could tell you what had nearly happened to me, because I needed to talk about it, and you...you went to speak to Allison instead and just didn't show up, didn't even message me," Stiles sneered. "We're done,"

"Stiles, you're going to regret this betrayal!" Scott growled.

The twins growled when they felt Stiles tensing in their arms before a dangerous, lethal smirk swept across his face they made even them want to shiver.

"You want betrayal Scott?" Stiles knelt down so that he could look Scott in the eyes from where he was still lying on the floor. "You're new best pal Isaac there, he and Allison are fucking,"

Stiles laughed harshly at the look Scott shot Isaac, who looked nothing but guilty before standing and making his way back to the twins, shoving the bat away but keeping the water pistol handy.

"Done," Stiles turned around to look Scott in the eyes one more time, before leading the twins out the room.

* * *

"Did you really take a water pistol with wolfsbane into school?" Deucalion asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"Yes I did, and a bat, with mistletoe," Stiles hummed turning a little from where he was sprawled on the bed on his stomach doing his homework.

Deucalion laughed in delight before kicking his shoes off and crawled onto the bed over Stiles, bracketing his body in.

"And Ethan and Aiden said that you quite beautifully verbally eviscerated them," Deucalion hummed nosing his way up Stiles' pale neck.

"They forgot that I know all their secrets, that I see everything, and that I am the one that they come to when they have a problem, they forgot all of that. And they forgot that I know how to use information like that as well," Stiles hummed.

"You truly are utterly magnificent my darling," Deucalion laughed huskily before turning Stiles over and sealing their lips together.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his Alpha's neck and leant into the kiss, lying in the middle of their large, comfortably soft bed and opened himself up for the kisses that Deucalion was giving him, sinking into the kiss and his Alpha, his warmth and the feelings of protection.

The feeling of kissing Deucalion was amazing, making his heart thunder in his chest, making him feel warm and fuzzy and electrified all at the same time. This was what he had always imagined falling in love would be like.


End file.
